After A Dream
by White Melancholy
Summary: After Azuma left, Kahoko is no longer the Kahoko we all know. She starts a new life in a new college with a new personality, trying to forget the past and let go. But then, it seems like fate loves her too much to let her go from its twisted plans.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

La Corda d'Oro and its characters are NOT mine, obviously. If they're mine I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

White Melancholy is the **new pen name **of chocolateicecream301. I got bored of that name, so don't think I stole the idea of making this story from myself, okay? XP

-x-x-x-

**After A Dream**

By: White Melancholy

CHAPTER 1

"Good morning, Hino-san!"

"Morning, Hino-san! Congratulations for being a candidate for the concert series!"

"Hino-san, good morning, how are you today?"

"Hino-san, I heard you play the other day! You're amazing!"

Hino Kahoko had just stepped on the campus grounds, and a number of greetings and compliments have been thrown to her face. Of course, it was something she had learned to deal with since she moved to this university, Tokyo University of the Arts, or more known as Geidai, around a year ago. She didn't expect her colleagues to be so stunned with her playing that she became popular around the campus in a day after performing in one of the concerts in Geidai's Annual Music and Arts Festival. She had been the only 2nd year to perform in the concert series that year, and people didn't really like the fact…until she stunned them with her music.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kahoko the great," a female voice greeted from behind. Kahoko turned around to see a navy blue haired beauty around her height.

"Ah, good morning Maya," Kahoko said, with a smile plastered on her face, "I should have known that it was you. I was quite surprised when you greeted me from behind like that. I thought I was going to get bullied with all the sarcasm I can hear in your voice."

Maya laughed heartily then. "I was just kidding, Kaho, don't be scared of me now…"

"Well, you _did_ pick on me that one time," Kahoko said, as if trying to remember something. Maya frowned.

"Hey, that was just for fun," Maya said, "I was bored."

"Hey, Maya, it's still morning and you're picking on Hino already?" said a tall black-haired guy around Maya's age. Behind him was a good-looking young woman with brown hair whose height almost reached the guy's.

"Morning, Kaho," the tall young woman said, smiling, "And yeah, good morning to you too, Maya."

"You really should learn how to respect people who are older than you, Mizuki," Maya said to the tall brunette, "Especially when they are related to you."

"You're just older than me by a year, _cousin_," Mizuki said, "And if Kaho wasn't here I wouldn't have said good morning to you at all."

"Alright, alright, stop your bickering now," the black-haired guy said, "You're hurting my ears so early in the morning."

"You sounded like my mother just now," Maya said, "Only mothers – or old ladies, to be exact – use the word 'bickering'."

"Shut up, Maya," Shinichi said.

Kahoko chuckled. "Alright, alright. We should head to class now, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to meet that guy before classes today! He's probably gone to class already by now!" Maya said, slapping her forehead mentally, before she shrugged it off a second later, "Well, damn. He's gonna come around again sometime later anyway."

"You know, you really shouldn't date so many guys," Mizuki said, "The other girls won't get a chance if you date so many at a time."

"Well, they just happen to like me better than those 'other girls'," Maya said, rolling her eyes, "It's not like I chase them around. They just come to me like metal attracted to magnet."

"Didn't you ever consider their feelings if they found out that you're two-timing them?"

"They know they're not the only one," Maya said again as if her habit of dating a lot of guys at once is normal, "And that's _three_-timing, not just two."

Just then, a dark-haired guy walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Behind the guy, there were two other guys waiting for him, jealousy evident in their eyes. "Hey there, Maya-chan, wanna walk to class with us?"

Maya looked up to see the guy's face. "Oh, hi, Issei," she said as she recognized him, before she winked at him, "Sure, I'd love to walk with you."

Then she turned to Kahoko, Mizuki, and Shinichi.

"Gotta go now, guys. See you later." She winked and left with the guy named Issei.

"Maya's like a devil with a face of an angel," Mizuki said, shaking her head, "After she gets what she wants from those guys, she leaves them. No wonder most of the girls hate her. She kept stealing their boyfriends right under their noses."

Kahoko chuckled, "Well, I guess that's her twisted idea of entertainment. She's strong enough to deal with girls, anyway."

"True enough," Mizuki said, smirking, "That's why she's awesome."

"Weren't we supposed to go to class? Why are we still here?" Shinichi pointed out.

"Ah, that's right," Mizuki said, "Well, I have to go to the other side of the building, so I'll go now. See you later!"

Mizuki left, leaving Shinichi and Kahoko. Awkward, is one word to describe the atmosphere between them.

"So…umm…where are you heading?" Shinichi asked hesitantly.

"I have practical class," Kahoko said, smiling, "So I'll be going to Building B."

"Well, I'm heading there too, so…would you like to walk together…?"

"Sure."

People just stared at the group as they walked away from each other, heading to their respective classes.

-x-x-x-

He is finally back.

After what seemed like forever, Yunoki Azuma is finally back to Japan. During the three years he lived in America, he had never paid a visit to his home. It's not that he didn't want to; he was just too busy working on his studies to go back and he was not allowed to do so anyway. He had to stay in America with his older sister Hanabi until he finishes college – except when there comes a time in which his presence is required in Japan…like now.

"Azuma-niisama!" a familiar voice called out. Azuma turned to see a young woman with wavy dark brown hair smile at him from a short distance. He smiled at the sight of his beautiful younger sister and approached her.

"Miyabi," Azuma said, once he reached her, "I haven't seen you in three years. You've grown a lot."

"Thank you, onii-sama," Miyabi said. She had grown out her hair, so that her wavy locks are almost reaching her waist at this point. They're silky as always though, so there's no need to worry. Then she took a look at the brother she had never seen in years. If she remembered correctly, his hair was shoulder-length when he left. He had cut it, because he thought it was getting bothersome to have such long hair.

"Didn't you say it was bothersome to have long hair?" Miyabi asked, with one eyebrow raised. He had said that to her when he was about to cut his hair years ago. But then, now, his hair was long again. She figured that he would have cut it no matter how busy he was, if he doesn't like it.

"I figured long hair suited me better," Azuma said. It was a lie. Hanabi told him to cut his hair, but he persisted in growing it out, for a reason only he knows.

"Wouldn't obaa-sama be mad if she sees you with this hair?" Miyabi said hesitantly. She knew how bad their grandmother could be when she's mad. In fact, the reason Azuma had to leave to America was because of her.

"It's alright," Azuma said, "She can't say anything to me if I say that my dear fiancée-to-be prefers it long."

"But it's not her that likes it long…it's actually Kahoko-san," Miyabi said, a hint of a smirk evident on her lips, "Am I right?"

Azuma frowned slightly, before his facial expression changed in a matter of seconds. "That matter is not to be talked about. Didn't we discuss about this before I left?"

"I just don't see why you have to hide it when it's obvious, onii-sama," Miyabi said, starting to walk over to the door that would lead them to where their car is waiting, "Well, anyway. Why are you back so early?"

"Well, my studies are practically finished. I just need to wait for the graduation ceremony," Azuma answered, "It's basically holiday for me if I stay there, so I can afford to go back earlier than planned. That's why obaa-sama agreed to my coming back."

"You're avoiding the question," Miyabi pointed out.

"How am I avoiding the question?" Azuma asked, almost innocently, "Are you not satisfied with my answer?"

Miyabi gave a slight pout. "Well, you're answering it but not answering it. It's typical of a Yunoki."

"Well, that _is_ what we have been trained to do since we were born," Azuma said, chuckling lightly, "And if you did not already have an idea of why I'm back early, you would have been perfectly satisfied with my answer."

"True," Miyabi said, "I shouldn't have bothered asking. I should have known that you wouldn't answer it anyway, onii-sama."

There was silence between the two of them before Miyabi started speaking again.

"Are you going to stay in Yokohama or in Tokyo?"

"Probably in Tokyo," Azuma said, "I haven't lived in a traditional house for three years. It would take me some time to get used to it again, so the house in Yokohama is out of question."

"But aren't Kahoko-san and the others in Yokohama?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions relating to Hino-san?" Azuma asked, "Is there a hidden purpose behind your questions?"

"…No," Miyabi said, sighing, "It was only for curiosity's sake. That's all."

"Oh," Azuma smiled, "Being curious is a good thing, Miyabi, but being curious about other people's business is really inappropriate for a young lady like you."

"I'm sorry, Azuma-niisama," Miyabi apologized.

-x-x-x-

Kahoko sat under a big tree in a secluded part of the campus. After frequently coming to this particular spot, she had grown especially fond of it. Here she could let go of all the different masks she wears during most of her time in this place she calls a university. The fact that Kahoko is friends with the popular Nishikado siblings Shinichi and Mizuki and their cousin, the beautiful playgirl Nakamoto Maya really didn't help with her sudden popularity. If anything, she just got even more popular. The trio was known to keep to themselves, and by that it means that they don't add more people to their group. They don't make close friends with anyone, at least not until Kahoko came. They became friends in a few months, and from then on Kahoko was one of them. She's definitely not extremely beautiful like the rest of the group, but she certainly is not ugly. Quite a lot of guys are interested in her, but when they confess, she never accepted them, even though they are some of the hottest guys in the whole campus. Her excuse was always that she doesn't have enough time to deal with relationships, but then, nobody, not even her 'gang' knew that that was never the case. Besides that, she had grown fond of looking at the sky as well. Watching the clouds move and form shapes – and also feeling the wind on her skin when they happen to blow – is really calming.

She took out her violin and placed it on her lap. In the last few years, her formerly magical violin had been her only friend, the friend she pours her emotions into, and also what she uses to express them. She positioned herself and started playing. Chaconne by Vitali. She had admired the song ever since she saw and heard Len play it in high school. It was an amazing song, and it is definitely among her favorites. As she played, her violin's heart-wrenching sound echoed in the air. She closed her eyes and let herself drown into her music. She had promised herself not to cry a few years back, and so her violin does her crying for her. This eventually changed her sound into what it is now; heart-wrenchingly sad, but beautiful. She wasn't nicknamed "The Crying Angel" for nothing.

After she finished her song, she opened her eyes slowly, taking in the brightness of the sun. She placed her violin back in its case and prepared to go home, unaware that someone was watching her from an opened window above her.

-x-x-x-

It's been halfway into Miyabi's first year in university, but she has never crossed paths with anyone from another faculty. There are only two faculties in Geidai, the university she goes to, which are Music and Fine Arts. She is in the Faculty of Fine Arts, taking Aesthetics and Art History under her grandmother's order. She has some people she calls friends – since she hangs out with them most of the time – but they are all from the same faculty and department. As she walked to the main gate with the people she calls friends, they suddenly started talking about a group of four – three girls and a guy – that just happened to pass in front of them.

"Oh my god, isn't Nishikado Shinichi-san just totally hot?"

"Yes he is! I really can't imagine why he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"Rumors say that he's crushing on Hino Kahoko-san."

That caught Miyabi's attention.

"Sorry, did you just mention 'Hino Kahoko'?"

"Oh, yeah," her friend said, "She's like the best violinist in the whole faculty! Why, do you know her or something, Yunoki-san?"

"Ah, no…" Miyabi lied, "I was just interested. So Nishikado Shinichi-san is rumored to be…crushing on her, is he?"

"He is… I heard it from one of my friends in Music Faculty. She sat behind Nakamoto-san and Nishikado-san in the Music History class and she heard Nakamoto-san tease Nishikado-san about Hino-san."

"What if they're actually going out in secret?"

"Well, who knows? It would be good if he's with her. Nobody around is good enough for him."

"Agreed."

Miyabi just ignored her friend's statement about this Nishikado Shinichi person and Kahoko going out. She eyed the group as they walked off the campus grounds.

_This should be interesting._

-x-x-x-

**Author's Notes:**

Yes. It's _short_. I know. I would totally appreciate it if you don't complain :P My writing skills have gone on a…decline, it seems. The last chapter I wrote was about 7,000 words and this is only 2,000. But then again, this IS the first chapter. It's just an introduction. This is actually a good job compared to the former AAD (After A Dream) lol. The chapters were long but filled with nonsense. Well,_ this one_ is also filled with a lot of c**p, but again, it's an intro. I don't need to repeat that but I will…for my sake.

Oh yeah, that's right. As I mentioned above, White Melancholy is my new pen name. I'm not chocolateicecream301 anymore. That name is just _lame_. I fell in love with the phrase (?) "White Melancholy" and I thought it would make a good pen name :D

DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT KAHOKO BEING OOC. It is the _PURPOSE_ of the story to make her OOC. It is an _intended_ out-of-character-ness. So, as I said, no complains. You can complain about Azuma's OOCness though. I forgot how Azuma acts already after such a long time of not writing and not watching and not reading.

As usual, please review :) Indonesian and English accepted. And don't forget to check out my LiveJournal page (find it in my profile) for extras and progress updates ^^

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

La Corda d'Oro and its characters are NOT mine, obviously. If they're mine I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

White Melancholy is the **new pen name **of chocolateicecream301. I got bored of that name, so don't say that I stole this story's idea from myself, okay? XP

-x-x-x-

**After A Dream**

By: White Melancholy

CHAPTER 2

"_**GEIDAI: THE BEST" ANNUAL ART & MUSIC FESTIVAL**_

_- Art Exhibition_

_- Solo Recital Series_

_- Concert Series_

_**PARTICIPANT LIST**_

_Faculty of Music_

**Solo Recital Series**

- Hirose Akira (Department of Wind and Percussion, Flute, Year 4)

- Nishikado Shinichi (Department of Piano, Year 4)

- Kashiwagi Chinatsu (Department of Vocal Music, Year 4)

- Hino Kahoko (Department of String Instruments, Violin, Year 3)

**Concert Series**

**Department of Piano Concert:**

- Nishikado Mizuki, Year 2

- Kawaguchi Aiko, Year 3

- Hirose Takuma, Year 4

- Nishikado Shinichi, Year 4

**Department of String Instruments Concert:**

- Hino Kahoko, Year 3 (Violin)

- Nakamoto Maya, Year 4 (Violin)

- Kimura Tetsuya, Year 4 (Cello)

- Ichihara Satsuki, Year 4 (Cello)

**Departments of Wind and Percussion, Vocal Music, and Traditional Japanese Music Concert:**

- Matsumoto Ren, Year 3 (Wind and Percussion, Oboe)

- Hirose Akira, Year 4 (Wind and Percussion, Flute)

- Kashiwagi Chinatsu, Year 4 (Vocal Music)

- Amano Shinji, Year 4 (Traditional Japanese Music)

**BEST OF GEIDAI FINALE:**

- Matsumoto Ren, Oboe, Year 3

- Hino Kahoko, Violin, Year 3

- Nishikado Shinichi, Piano, Year 4

- Kashiwagi Chinatsu, Vocal, Year 4

- Hirose Akira, Flute, Year 4

- Ichihara Satsuki, Cello, Year 4

-x-x-x-

Kahoko was walking in the hallways of Building B, which is where all the practice rooms of the university are located. She was about to enter a practice room she booked earlier when an excited voice called out to her.

"Kaho!"

Kahoko turned around to see Maya, her senior in the Violin Course and also one of her 'gang members', or at least that's how the other students say it. She quickly put a practiced smile on her face and greeted her.

"Hello, Maya," she said, "What brings you here? You rarely go to this side of the campus."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Well, actually you're the one who rarely goes to this side of the campus. I _do_ go here – frequently – but you never see me because your teacher's the head of all the violin teachers around and you get to use the exclusive "VIP Room" which is on _the other side_ of the building."

Kahoko nodded while considering Maya's statement. "Well since I don't actually use practice rooms to practice I don't pass this hall frequently…so what you were saying was true, in a way."

"See? I'm right for once," Maya said jokingly, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that the official participant list for the festival is out. And of course, you're in. As if it wasn't obvious enough. I don't get why they had to post the names on every announcement wall. The names on that list are the same every year."

"Maybe they did it so the first-year students won't ask," Kahoko suggested.

"Oh, that's right. First-year students are always hopeful. They think they can perform in our university's esteemed recital and concert series, when even the second-year students would need to go through hell _just_ to be a candidate."

"That's true," Kahoko said, "This year the only second-year student performing is Mizuki."

"And that's because she's popular."

"Probably, but she's not bad," Kahoko said, "Well, do you want to come in? I was thinking of practicing some son-"

"What the hell? No first-year students were selected?"

Suddenly, they noticed that a group of first-year violin majors were complaining about the official participant list while they pass by.

"Yeah, no first-year students _at all_ and only _one_ second year student."

"And that second-year student is _Nishikado Mizuki_."

"To add to that, she's a piano major."

"Exactly. This university is completely _biased_. I mean, they only chose fourth-year string majors to perform!"

"Except for 'the' Hino Kahoko." The student rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's true. What's so good about her anyway? She's plain ugly too!"

"Umm…guys…"

One of the first-year students seemed to notice Kahoko and Maya's presence.

"What? Trying to protest?" said the unsuspecting friend.

"No…look there…"

Too late. Maya was already in front of them with her b***h pose.

"What did you just say about Hino Kahoko?" Maya asked with one eyebrow raised as Kahoko stood leaning on the wall, watching.

"E-Eh… N-Nakamoto-s-s-senpai…"

"Saying my name does _not_ answer the question, _newbie_," Maya said, heavily emphasizing 'newbie'.

"Ah… U-Umm…"

"Or maybe you guys can't answer my question because you're too…new?"

The first-year string majors said nothing.

"Now you're silent," Maya said, rolling her eyes, "Oh, I know. My friend Kahoko here was just about to practice. Do you want to watch? So you will know 'what's so good about her'?"

The lowerclassmen were silenced by the heavy amount of sarcasm in Maya's tone. When Maya had had enough of their silence, she turned to Kahoko and walked towards her.

"They can't speak," Maya said, "Go practice. These midgets made me late for my next class."

Kahoko chuckled, "Alright, don't worry I'll make sure they don't stay there until night."

-x-x-x-

"Good afternoon, Miyabi-sama," a light brown-haired music student said when Miyabi passed by. She was near the main gate so it was possible for music students and art students to just pass each other. Miyabi stopped and smiled gracefully at the person who greeted her, although she was a bit taken aback by the way that person greeted her.

"Ah, good afternoon to you too," Miyabi said, "Do I perhaps know you from somewhere…?"

"Oh, no, you don't know me," the music student said, chuckling lightly, "But I know you. I saw your name on the participant list. Congratulations."

"Ah, you're welcome," Miyabi said, smiling, "So you knew me from the participant list? I didn't know that they had pictures on the list."

The music student chuckled, "Oh, no, Miyabi-sama, that's not how I knew you. I learned ikebana from your brother a few years back. I saw you pass by and the maids were calling you "Miyabi-sama". That's how I knew you. And my name is Kashiwagi Chinatsu, vocal major, fourth year."

"I see," Miyabi said, "So you knew my brother then. Which one?"

"Azuma-sama," Chinatsu said excitedly – although she was trying her hardest not to show it, "I was in Seisou Academy's Music Department until my second year too. We were in different classes, though, so we didn't become close friends or anything."

'_Even if you're in the same class you won't be close to him anyway,'_ Miyabi thought, while the elder continued her speech about how she had to move to America in her second year and therefore had to discontinue her ikebana lesson with her beloved brother.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Miyabi-sama," Chinatsu said, finally finishing her ramble, "I have to go now, and I'm sure you have to go as well. Please send my regards to Azuma-sama if you see him."

"Oh, yes I will," Miyabi said politely, "It's nice to meet you too, Kashiwagi-san."

With that, Chinatsu left and Miyabi stood in the middle of the crowd. About five minutes later, a white Aston Martin Vanquish pulled up in front of the gate. Miyabi smiled widely and walked towards the car as a handsome young man with long purple hair stepped out of the driver's side and opened the car door for her. Miyabi just entered casually, and after closing the door the man went to his side of the car. They left in no time, leaving the whole campus wondering.

Meanwhile, in the car, Miyabi was laughing inwardly at her success. She had managed to make her older brother Azuma pick her up, and now she can talk to him in private – they won't have privacy with drivers around.

"Azuma-niisama."

"Yes, Miyabi?"

"The university picked me to showcase my works in the Art Exhibition," Miyabi said, seeming uninterested about the subject but talked about it anyway.

"Oh, really?" Azuma said, with the same level of enthusiasm Miyabi had, "That sounds great."

"Of course it is, onii-sama," Miyabi said, "Not only students from other universities go to this festival. Famous critics come too."

"And I'm sure that they will pay more attention to your work," Azuma said, "What will you be making?"

"A flower arrangement, of course," Miyabi said, "Since I'm learning aesthetics I can make anything I want as long as it shows my knowledge."

"So basically you're making something beautiful, is that it?"

"Yes," Miyabi said excitedly, "And as you know, our clan is the best around when it comes to ikebana."

"You should ask your guide or teacher if you can do the arrangement on the spot," Azuma suggested, "It attracts more attention."

"Oh, that's a great idea," Miyabi said, imagining the scene in her head already, "I'll ask her tomorrow. So, actually I wanted to ask you to come to the festival."

"I will, if I have time," Azuma said.

"Of course you do," Miyabi said, "I know your schedule. You're not busy."

"Well, that is true," Azuma said, "When is this exhibition?"

"Actually it's in three weeks. Students from other departments need time to do their paintings, and music students need practice," Miyabi said, before she suddenly did a 180 turn from uninterested to excited.

"Speaking of music students, I want to watch the concert series. My friends said that the best pianist in the whole university is going to perform," she continued enthusiastically, "Oh, and there's also this violinist, she's said to be the only third-year student in the whole department to be in the concert series. She's the only third-year to have a place in the faculty's solo recital series too!"

"Really?" Azuma said, smiling, "The concerts should be interesting then."

"Can we watch it together?" Miyabi said, "You're getting married soon, you won't spend much time with me anymore…"

"Even though I want to, I won't be able to go to your university for the whole week, Miyabi…"

"Okay, just come on the final day," Miyabi said, "That should be okay right, the last day? My exhibition is on that day and the concert is too. And it's still in three weeks anyway, you can still empty your schedule."

"Alright," Azuma said, "I will come to the exhibition and the concert on the last day."

"Yeah! Thank you so much onii-sama!"

"You're welcome, Miyabi."

-x-x-x-

"…Hino? Why are you still here so late in the afternoon?" a male voice came from behind Kahoko. She turned around to see Shinichi. Of course. He's the only male beside her teacher that would dare to come up to her and talk to her.

"Nishikado-senpai," Kahoko said, smiling gently to her senior and friend, "I'm just looking for music sheets, my teacher asked me to find some pieces I like so I can play it in the recital. How about you? Why are you still here?"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be close friends?" Shinichi said, not answering Kahoko's question, "Why are you still addressing me as Nishikado-senpai?"

"It sounds better," Kahoko said without even thinking about it, as if it was a spontaneous reaction, "And I'm more comfortable with addressing you this way."

"But you call my sister and cousin by their first names," Shinichi continued, "Isn't it unfair to me?"

"I'm used to calling females with their first names," Kahoko answered with the same manner, all the while looking at the music sheets in the violin section, "Oh! This sounds good."

Shinichi shifted closer to Kahoko, or more like hovered above her to see the sheet. "What did you find?"

"Zigeunerweisen by Sarasate," Kahoko said, smiling, "It's a good song."

"Oh, really?" Shinichi said, taking the music sheet from Kahoko to scan through it, "It sounds good. Have you played it before?"

"No, but I've heard it in a concert I attended with a friend."

"Oh, I see," Shinichi said, "Well, you should recommend this to that scary teacher of yours…"

Then, he took out a clear holder with music sheets on it and gave it to Kahoko. "This too. I found it when I was here and I thought you would like it, so…well I copied it for you."

"Ah, Melody by Gluck," Kahoko said, examining the manuscript, "From the opera Orfeo ed Euridice, is it? Well, this looks good. Thank you very much, Nishikado-senpai."

"No problem," Shinichi said casually, "Well…can you return the favor by calling me Shinichi…?"

Kahoko paused. She seemed to be thinking about something before she said, "No, I'm sorry, Nishikado-senpai, I…can't do it."

With that, Kahoko left the campus library and headed home, leaving Shinichi alone.

-x-x-x-

She had to walk home that day, since she had decided to stay late. Her apartment was not far from the campus, which is why she was really glad that she did not have to walk too much. Walking alone gives people too much time to think.

"_**Didn't we make a deal? We **_**will**_** address each other on a first-name-basis when we are alone, and that is final."**_

"_**B-But…"**_

"_**No buts, **_**Kahoko**_**."**_

It had only been five minutes and the flashbacks are coming already.

'_This is all Shinichi's fault,'_ Kahoko thought, _'Does he think that I don't know about his feelings?'_

A few minutes later, Kahoko arrived in front of a fancy condominium building and walked through the gate without hesitation, while showing her key card to the security guard. She went inside the building and walked to the elevator hall's locked door. This place has a tight security, and she had a hard time when she was still new around, but she had gotten used to it over time. She scanned her card with the scanner next to the door, entered her pass code, and the door opened. She walked in, got into the elevator, and repeated the 'scan and pass code' routine.

Yes, it's complicated.

She had finally arrived in her unit – the number is 6F – opened the door, and went inside. She was welcomed by the plain light brown walls of this condo unit she got from the person who sponsored her scholarship to Geidai. She unexpectedly had to move to another country – it was probably Germany or somewhere around that area, and she left the apartment for Kahoko's use. Kahoko didn't have to pay for anything but food, because the unit still belongs to her sponsor – and she insisted that Kahoko does not pay rent. And that is how Kahoko managed to live in a fancy condominium unit.

After changing to more comfortable clothes, Kahoko went to the biggest room in the unit, the soundproof music room, to scan through her new songs and practice the songs she already had. Her sponsor had been a musician as well at one point, and she still has a passion for music, so she had a room dedicated to music. It was very convenient because Kahoko tends to practice until midnight – a habit she had grown used to since a few years back. She took out her pile of music sheets and books from the bag she brought to campus that day and scanned through it. She decided that she will just pick a random piece and play it for warming up. She took one out of the pile and started playing.

-x-x-x-

**Author's Notes:**

Haha this chapter didn't turn out as awesome as the first one XP And it's _still_ short. Actually, the first chapter and this chapter were both around 2,600 words, so the shortness is…consistent, I suppose. And yes. I _had_ to end it there :P I'm _still _saving the action for next time.

…Don't kill me. I just turned 15 like a few days before I wrote this thing :P Birthday's on Jan 30 (hence the former '301' pen name lol)

Okay. I ran out of things to ramble about. Well, this chapter, as you might have noticed, is just a filler chapter, or as I called it in the outline, "Introduction 2". Of course, Introduction 1 is Chapter 1. So, the 'action' would probably start in the next chapter. I still don't know what to write in that chapter – I hope it won't be another filler because there will be a lot of fillers coming – but I'll try to think about it. I have the big picture in my head already, I just have to make it fit with the plot.

Oh, and I forgot to say this in the first chapter. There will be a lot of time-jumping in this fic, so you have to read carefully or you won't notice the jump :P The time jump isn't only to the future but to the past as well, so when you read the next chapter it can be set 3 weeks later or 4 years back. Of course, I will describe the situation (that way you will know when it is set).

Right. What was I going to say next? Oh yeah. Thank you for reading, and please review. Anonymous reviews are accepted. Languages: Indonesian or English, although English is strongly recommended. Last but not least, _real_ constructive criticism is preferred. Google it if you don't know what it means.

**Special 'thank you's to the reviewers of the previous chapter **_(up to the publishing of this chapter)_

_Twilight Cherry, sagittariusleo, Annalisemarie99, balletbanana, cuteanimeXD14378, Lolita-mist, darkweb47, maripas, Blanco, PrayerSenshi, Clara (anon), Kuryu,_ and _midnight_blue08_

For new reviewers (I consider people I don't know new reviewers) it's nice to meet you ^_^ And for old reviewers (who did _not_ review especially lol) WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? O.o Don't die my fellow Azuma x Kahoko lovers! FF is missing you DX [being busy sucks *rolls eyes*]

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

La Corda d'Oro and its characters are NOT mine, obviously. If they're mine I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. The song Rosen Schwert is not mine either. It belongs rightfully to Versailles. I'm only borrowing it to make a visualization of an OC's composition.

-x-x-x-

**After A Dream**

By: White Melancholy

CHAPTER 3

Geidai had been a busy place in the last three weeks. Other than the festival which will be held in the next week, students are also packed with assignments and assessments. For the fourth-year students, it is time for them to prepare the pieces they are going to perform for their final exam recital which will decided whether they are graduating or not. Basically the 'chosen ones', students who got picked to perform in the annual festival, are practically worse off than everybody else. Most of them are in their fourth year, which means that they have to practice _extra_. But then again, the students who were picked are the ones that can actually _handle_ the extra work – that is why they are the best.

For Hino Kahoko, though, it is a different case.

She had more to do than anybody else. She will have to do _three_ concerts in the festival – the solo recital, the strings department concert, and the final concert, and her teacher would not accept playing one song in more than one concert, so she has to do extra practice. That is one. She helps the student committee to arrange for the festival by doing _whatever_ she can do, which is basically anything they ask her to do. Now that's two. Then there are her assignments, her duties as a teacher's assistant, and to add to that, her jobs as a violin tutor and a café violinist. She has so many things to do people are wondering why she is still standing.

Kahoko was analyzing a piece while sitting down on the ground in her usual isolated spot when she heard her phone vibrate. She took it, flipped it open, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Hino-chan?" said the person on the other line. It sounded like a female. Kahoko muttered a yes before the person continued, "This is Kazuyama Kayako, remember me?"

"Oh, it's you, Kazuyama-san!" Kahoko said, "I'm sorry, I don't have your German phone number so I didn't recognize it."

"It's alright, it's alright," Kayako said, chuckling, "So, how are you doing? Is Matsumoto-sensei still being evil to you?"

"Ah, I'm fine, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said, "Matsumoto-sensei is also doing fine, and yes, he is still 'evil' as you put it. He is probably living up to his reputation, that's all."

Kayako laughed. "True enough, Hino-chan," she said, "Anyway, I just called to inform you that I will be coming back to see the festival…and of course, to congratulate you on winning a place in the performers list."

"Oh, you're coming back?" Kahoko asked, "Do you need the apartment? I can stay over in my friend's house."

"Eh? No, no, no! It's fine!" Kayako said, "I didn't call to ask you to pack. In fact, _I_ will be staying with a friend of mine. She is also coming back to Japan around the time I am."

"Is that so? That's very kind of you, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said.

"It's nothing," Kayako said, "And anyway, I _did_ promise you a place to live for the years you spend in Geidai. I'm not kicking you out."

"Thank you very much, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said, "But if you need the apartment you could always call and tell me you're going to use it."

Kayako chuckled, "Of course, Hino-chan, of course. By the way, what pieces will you be performing? Have you got enough?"

"Oh, yes," Kahoko said, "I'll be playing Devil's Trill, Paganini's Caprice no. 24 and some others for the recital."

"What about the department concert and the finale?"

"I'm going to play some songs from my recital for the department concert – Matsumoto-sensei decided that it would be better since I'm in _three_ concerts," Kahoko said, "And as for the finale, since Geidai Philharmonic will be accompanying, I'll play Dvorak's Romance in F minor and Carmen Fantasy."

"Ooh, that's quite a combination," Kayako said, whistling over the phone, "Are you sure you could handle Carmen Fantasy? You don't usually play this kind of piece."

"I'm practicing hard," Kahoko said, and although it was wonderfully concealed, Kayako could hear exasperation in her tone.

"You couldn't get the _feeling_," Kayako said in a concerned tone, "And I can imagine that evil Matsumoto giving you a _hard_ time because of it. Am I right?"

Kahoko chuckled, "You seem to know me quite well, Kazuyama-san."

"Of course," Kayako said, "I mean, I should know. You're like _that_, and Carmen's all _seductive_. It doesn't go well together. I was thinking that your friend Nakamoto Maya might suit this piece better."

"I agree with you," Kahoko said, "She's playing this song in the department concert, but the difference is that she's going to play it with piano accompaniment instead of orchestra."

"Matsumoto-sensei used to bash me with words because I couldn't get the character of a piece," Kayako said, chuckling at the memory, "I think I played something Baroque with a Romantic style… Yeah, I think that was it. He said I was too…temperamental." Kahoko laughed lightly.

"Anyway," Kayako continued, "He only does this to the 'special' ones. So we can improve more, you see. Right now he's trying to make you embrace that feeling you probably lost or haven't found, and he's doing it by making you play Carmen Fantasy. I have to go now; I have to prepare the materials for that class I'm teaching later."

"Oh, isn't it 5 AM there?" Kahoko said, a little surprised.

"Yes, I woke up a bit early this morning," Kayako said, "Then I decided to call you since it is noon there. See you then, Hino-chan."

"Ah, yes, see you, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said, before Kayako hung up.

But right after she put her phone inside her bag, it vibrated again.

Kahoko sighed and took it out. It was Maya.

"Yes?"

"Kaho, where on earth are you?" Maya said, sounding panicked, "Matsumoto-sama is going to strangle me if I don't find you in like, a second!"

"Oh, really? What does he need me for?"

"He said that he booked you a practice with Geidai Philharmonic just now, and it starts in 30 minutes," Maya said, "I happened to pass by so Mr. Devil told me to go find you."

"Eh? I thought practices with Geidai Philharmonic aren't going to start until this weekend…" Kahoko said, remembering her latest meetings with her teacher. He said no practices with the orchestra until the weekend.

"Who knows?" Maya said, "Everyone knows that you're his favorite student. Maybe you got a special treatment or something. With his connections it isn't impossible."

"Where are you now?" Kahoko said, packing her things, "I'll go there."

"Cafeteria," Maya said, "I should have known it was useless looking for you here. It's not like you even go to a place like this."

"Cafeteria… That's in Building A, right?" Kahoko said, "Alright then I'll be there in a second."

-x-x-x-

Miyabi is very proud of herself. She is proud of her beloved big brother too, of course. Not only did her – his – idea get accepted, she also got extra points for voicing out this brilliant idea of hers, or so says her professor.

There is one thing she did not like about this idea though.

It is the fact that she would have to wear a kimono and kneel down for a few hours straight while doing her flower arrangement.

Wearing a kimono is fine. In fact, Miyabi liked wearing the kimono because its beautiful patterns make her look extra stunning, says the men her parents have introduced to her in some party. But then, wearing a kimono _and_ kneeling down for at least two hours is too much. Not that she was not trained enough to do so – no she had been trained to kneel down for more than five hours in a kimono – it's just that she does not like it.

"Yunoki-san!" said one of her friends who just appeared out of nowhere. She put a well-practiced smile and looked at the other girl.

"Hello, Aoyama-san," Miyabi said, "What brings you here? I thought you have a class at this time of the day."

"Oh, the teacher is not here," Aoyama said, "The class was dismissed. So, anyways, I heard that you're going to display a flower arrangement in the exhibition. Is that true?"

"Ah, yes," Miyabi said, "But I just talked to the professor and she said that I can make the arrangement on the spot."

"Eh? You can do that?"

Miyabi chuckled at her friend's surprised expression, "Of course I can."

"But we weren't trained for ikebana in this university," Aoyama said, shocked, "How could you possibly…?"

"I've been trained for it since I was small," Miyabi said, "My family is one of the families that conserve ikebana."

"Oh… I see," Aoyama said, "But you're still going to see the Music Faculty's concert right?"

"Well, I'll probably be seeing the final concert only," Miyabi said, "My brother would be with me."

"You have a brother?" Aoyama said, excited, "Can you introduce me to him?"

"He's engaged," Miyabi stated plainly, and Aoyama's face fell. "Don't worry though, there are still other men in this world."

"That's true," Aoyama said, "I wanna try my chances with that Nishikado Shinichi. Sources say that the Hino girl keeps rejecting him. If I was her I would have taken him! I mean, who could be better-looking than Nishikado-sama?"

"Well, maybe she already has a boyfriend," Miyabi said lightly. When Aoyama looked at her as if she was talking nonsense, she added, "Well, it is possible isn't it?"

"People say that she's single," Aoyama said, "But then again, it's not as if _anyone_ in this whole university is close enough to her to get her life stories."

"Eh? Is that true?"

"Of course! Even Nakamoto Maya and Nishikado Mizuki are not close enough to her!" Aoyama said, "That's why I don't like her. I think she wants to make herself look mysterious and all, but to me, she's nothing but some kind of loner. An anti-social."

"But she's active in campus activities, isn't she? Doesn't that make her social…?"

Aoyama paused. "Well. Something like that."

-x-x-x-

"Finally!" Matsumoto said in annoyance as Kahoko entered the practice hall. The Geidai Philharmonic in full set was standing right in front of her, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-sensei," Kahoko said, "I didn't know that there was a practice today…"

"Oh, I just booked it," Matsumoto said, almost rolling his eyes, "It's natural that you don't know. I called an emergency practice because the head of the Department of Composition called me. He said that his best student made a very good violin piece, so he wants you, the best in the strings department, to play it in the Finale concert."

"Isn't that a bit absurd, sensei?" Kahoko protested politely, "We have to get everything clear by the time the festival starts, and that's next week."

"I got orders from the Head of Faculty for this as well, missy, so there's nothing I can do but obey. You _will_ be playing the piece in the Finale concert as your third piece. I am not cancelling any of your already practiced ones either – there's no way I'm going to put all those effort to waste," Matsumoto said, sternly, "I'll arrange practice with the orchestra everyday if you need it, but if you can't do this I'm not letting you pass your 3rd year. Now get going and introduce yourself to the conductor!"

"Alright, sir," Kahoko said, before she walked towards the conductor. The conductor of the orchestra for the Finale concert is also a student. Since the concert is all about the best of the departments, Shiroyama Kouta, the conductor, is the best in the Department of Conducting. The best of the Strings Course will be playing a song made by the best of the Department of Composition and the best of the Department of Conducting will be the conductor of the orchestra. A triple combination. The Head of Faculty really is trying his hardest on this concert.

In a while, Kahoko had reached the orchestra and its conductor. He was expecting her, it seems.

"Hello, my name is Hino Kahoko. I am a third year violin major. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed slightly.

"I'm Shiroyama Kouta, fourth year conducting major," Kouta said, smiling, "It's very nice to finally see you in person, Hino-san."

"I am very sorry for the trouble," Kahoko said, "Not only did I make you wait, I had to make you learn one song in a week as well."

"If that's what the Head of Faculty wants, there's nothing we can do, is there?" Kouta said, chuckling, "Anyways, let's not waste time. This is our first time reading…it's gonna be bad."

As he watched the practice, Matsumoto just smiled. He had planned this for a long time. The composition student had finished the song a long time ago and the orchestra had learned it also. Basically, the only one not knowing is Kahoko. He wanted to test her, wanting to know if she can get a song perfect in one week's time. If she is able to do it, then she really is the best in the whole department. He knew that she has this certain aura of determination and persistence when it comes to practicing. Most of the time she would not stop until it's perfect – or at least until it reaches the level she is aiming at.

That's why he wants to test it. He wants to push it to the limit, so that she can improve.

When he looked at Kahoko's face, he saw her determination to get it perfect. But after a while, he was starting to worry. The conductor and the orchestra seem to have a hard time catching up to her practice speed even though they have learned the piece beforehand, because even with the slightest fault she stopped and started over.

'_Just how far can she push herself…?'_

-x-x-x-

A week had passed. Today is the day when the festival starts. Music students and Art students gather in the big concert hall for the opening ceremony. As some of the best from the Music Faculty, the Nishikado siblings, Maya, and Kahoko sat in front, right behind the professors, along other students from other departments as well. The person who wrote the violin concerto, Allen Erina, and the conductor Shiroyama Kouta were in that row also.

On the other side of the hall reserved for the Art students, Miyabi sat among others in the front row. She looked over to the rows where Music students are sitting and found Kahoko sitting in the same row she is. She had expected her to sit there with her three supposed friends, but she couldn't help but feel excited and a tad bit nervous. If Kahoko spots her in the middle of the crowd, her plan would crumble to pieces.

'_Please don't notice me… Please don't notice me…'_

Fortunately, Kahoko is too distracted in whatever she is talking about with a foreign-looking girl sitting next to her – it looks like they are discussing about the music sheet Kahoko is holding – so she did not notice Miyabi there.

-x-x-x-

From the five days in the festival, Kahoko will be performing in three.

On the first day, she will start with her solo recital in the recital series. She didn't quite get why her recital had to be at seven-thirty – which means that it would end at around nine or nine-thirty. At night. Not morning. For some reason Shinichi's recital would be before hers. He would get to go home earlier, but that is if he decided not to stay around and watch her recital. No matter how many times she rejects him or ignores him, he just wouldn't budge. He is so persistent, so much that it becomes annoying sometimes. He likes her, she doesn't like him back. It's as simple as that.

The second day, she will be practicing her Finale song with the Philharmonic – of course, taking turns with the other performers, but she would still get the bigger portion because of Allen Erina's piece. After everybody is done she would be practicing with them until they are tired. That had been how it was last week too. The day after, she would be performing in the concert series. The day after that is the run-through for the Finale, and the last, of course would be the concert where she is expected to play the song she had only been learning for a week perfectly. She only has one practice with the orchestra left to perfect that song Erina made. Luckily they have reached far enough during the last week. They could even be called a little more than decent. Playing with an orchestra really is hard. Conductors don't conduct soloists. They follow them – which means that she has to perfect the song quicker so that she can share her interpretations with the conductor _and_ check with the composer.

The question is…how on earth did she get this busy?

-x-x-x-

"Onii-sama," Miyabi said loud enough for Azuma to hear when he passed in front of the open living room she is sitting in. He came to a halt and walked over to Miyabi, smiling.

"What is it, Miyabi?"

"You didn't forget about coming to see me in the end of the week right?" Miyabi asked expectantly, "I'll be making a beautiful arrangement in the exhibition, I can already picture it!"

"Of course I didn't, Miyabi," Azuma said, "I emptied my schedule just for that. How could I not remember?"

"Well, I'm glad then," Miyabi said, smiling happily, "Oh! That's right, which kimono should I wear…? I haven't done this in quite a long time…"

"You can use that white one with the flower patterns," Azuma said, "The one you bought the last time I was here."

"That's years ago," Miyabi said, laughing, "I think I brought it here though. If I can't find it, then it's in the Yokohama house."

"Or you could wear darker colors," Azuma said, "Since it is fall already. It's not spring anymore."

"Well, I'll find something in the kimono room," Miyabi said, "I'll probably get something blue."

"That would be nice," Azuma said, "I have to go, otou-sama expects me in the headquarters in thirty minutes. I'm lucky that this house is very close by."

"Of course, it _is_ the house of the owner," Miyabi said, chuckling, "You should get going then. I'll see you later."

Azuma just smiled and left.

'_Yes, my plan is working very smoothly…'_ Miyabi thought.

-x-x-x-

It is finally the last day of the festival. All the concerts and the exhibitions will come to an end today. While everybody was excited, Kahoko could not help but feel a little bit panicked. No, nobody can tell that she is panicking – she has a well-trained poker face – but she is. Deep inside, her heart is racing in nervousness as if it's her first time performing. She will have one last practice with the orchestra later that day. Although her dear teacher had given her the privilege to be scheduled last – which means that she does not actually have to be in campus until 12 PM – she still woke up at six. She woke up early and headed straight to the music room to practice.

After she practices each one of the pieces she will perform, she heads back to the bedroom to prepare so that she can head to campus. She needed to discuss some things with Erina since she is still unsure about her interpretation. While rummaging her wardrobe for some clothes and deciding which dress to use for her first session – she already decided on a dark red dress for the second since she will be playing Carmen Fantasy and Erina's piece "Rosen Schwert" – she found a white box in the very back. Knowing what it is, she took it out and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful strapless tulle ball gown. It was light purple with a light shade of blue underneath. She lifted the dress gently and unfolded it. She placed it on top of her bed and admired it. Its bodice was beautifully and gently ruched with purple tulle, and its sides were laced down into a fall of flowers and leaves.

"_**Do you like that dress, Kahoko?"**_

"_**E-Eh? Yes, I do, but why–"**_

"_**Excuse me, we'd like to purchase this dress, please. Do you have a size that would fit this beautiful lady over here?"**_

"_**W-What? No, don't, you can't just buy it!"**_

"_**Why not? Didn't I tell you already? I'm going to buy you anything you like today."**_

"_**But I'm not going to have any occasion to wear it to!"**_

"_**I'll make one. Now just be a good girl and try it on."**_

The dress had never been worn before. Not once. She did have an occasion to wear it to, once, which is her graduation ball, but she didn't even attend it. She had stayed home, sulking, but that was a long time ago.

After taking one last look at the dress, she headed to her bathroom to take a shower. She decided to wear that dress for her first session. She will need the memories she had with the dress to make the emotions she needed for her pieces emerge.

And anyway, why waste such a beautiful dress?

-x-x-x-

The exhibition hall was packed on the last day of the festival. Although most of the visitors were students, there are also a crowd of art critics who came. The students were enthralled by their visit, of course, since it means that they would have the chance to get their works known by the more popular artists out there, but the critics did not come for them. They came to see the second granddaughter of the main Yunoki family, a family known for its amazing skills in ikebana – although they recently started branching out to business as well. Since Miyabi kept a low profile, not a lot of people know that she comes from a family that has been studying ikebana for generations, so a number of students were surprised that she was holding some sort of show in the exhibition.

"Good day, everyone," Miyabi started, bowing gracefully as her audience clapped, "My name is Yunoki Miyabi. I am the second granddaughter of the Yunoki family, and I am also a first year student here in Geidai's Faculty of Fine Arts, majoring in Aesthetics and Art History. Today I will be making an arrangement out of Chrysanthemum flowers for all of you. Thank you for your attention so far, I hope you will enjoy the beauty of ikebana as I go on."

With that, Miyabi bowed again and headed to her place in the wide platform the faculty had provided just for her. In front of her was a small and short wooden table like those in Japanese houses with a flat ceramic pot on top of it, and next to the table was a bunch of flowers and leaves. She kneeled in front of the table beautifully in a graceful manner, typical of ladies from traditional families who have been trained to do things with grace and beauty since they were born, and started making her arrangement.

While most of the male students and the art critics gathered to see the female beauty on the platform doing what she does, the females came around because of the presence of a certain purple-haired man. Said man was leaning against a wall, watching Miyabi from a distance. He was wearing a plain white shirt with the upper buttons unbuttoned and a pair of black trousers. His long hair was tied in a simple ponytail while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Azuma knew that he was attracting the females' attention. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, being ogled by girls, but he learned to live with it. He knows how to get rid of them or how to use them when it is necessary. Most of these things he learned in high school, where his so-called fan club follows him everywhere he goes. He knew that he didn't need to wear fancy clothes to get the center of attention. Attention comes with him like a package deal.

Right now, he can't afford to steal all the attention. His sister needs it. To get them away from him, he has to either blend in with the small crowd of students and critics or leave. If he blends in with the crowd, the critics would recognize him and he might have to do an impromptu flower arranging performance with his sister. But if he leaves, the girls might follow him, and he came here to watch Miyabi, not to get the girls' attention and go away.

In the end, he decided to stay where he is and let the girls look at him. He'll just pretend that he didn't notice anything. Miyabi is almost done anyway.

-x-x-x-

Kahoko stood in front of the full-length mirror in her dressing room. She has her first dress on, although she is still walking around barefoot. She had never liked wearing heels. She learned to live with it after a while, but when she is alone she can do whatever she wants. Her silver high heels stand next to the black wedges she will be wearing with her red second dress. Grabbing some pins and hairclips, she styled her hair into some sort of half-ponytail but without a hair band. All she did was clip her hair. Satisfied with her look, she sat on the couch provided and focused on her pieces, re-memorizing all the details she had practiced.

The concert will start in an hour, and by then she would have to go onstage with the other performers so that the presenter can introduce them. After that she only has the time of an overture and one movement of the concerto Shinichi will be playing to focus on her pieces, because her performance is right after Shinichi's. That means she couldn't go back to her dressing room before her performance.

Right when she was thinking of discussing about Erina's piece with Kouta and Erina for the last time, somebody knocked on her door. It was Kouta. She smiled and let him in right away.

"Hino-san, I'd like to discuss about the piece one last time…" he started. Kahoko just smiled and let him sit down on the couch before sitting next to him.

"Yes, I was just about to visit you for the same reason," she said, chuckling.

"So, you want the beginning to be a bit _grandioso_, is that right?"

"That's correct. Actually, I want the whole song to be _grandioso_," Kahoko said, nodding, "And a little frustrated too."

"Frustrated?"

"Ah, yes," Kahoko said, "Erina-san and I talked about it this morning. According to her, the song is about a person who can't forget about someone he or she loves dearly. Memories of the other person control this person's every move even though that person is not there anymore. So I guess it should be a little sad as well."

"Oh, is that so?" Kouta said, scribbling the things Kahoko said on the score.

"And in that part near the end," Kahoko said, "I think around measure 100…"

"Yes? What about this part?"

"Erina-san had specifically requested to play that part very emotionally, and keep it up until the end. But that part most importantly," Kahoko said, while Kouta looked at her in confusion. Knowing what he would ask, she continued, "She said that I _must_ play it that way because that's the part where the person throws all emotions aside in order to forget the other. In order to forget the pain that stabs that person through the chest like a sword every time memories came flooding back. So, _furioso_ from the ad lib in the middle until the very end, and _espressivo_ in that specific part."

"If the person is throwing away all his or her emotions, why play it emotionally?"

Kahoko hesitated before answering. The story of the song is really familiar to her. It is like her life summed up into one song. She was surprised that it wasn't _her_ who wrote it. It was someone she doesn't know at all.

"We have to play it emotionally because," Kahoko started, taking a deep breath before continuing, "_…Because she failed_."

-x-x-x-

"Miyabi, I think you would want to hurry up a little," Azuma said as he walked to the concert hall with his sister, "We only have about three minutes until the concert starts, you know."

"I can't _hurry_ with these clothes, Azuma-niisama," Miyabi said, referring to her kimono.

"You really should have changed your clothes," Azuma said, "You will not attract too much attention that way."

"Well, they would be introducing the performers first anyway. That would probably take around five minutes."

"If we do not arrive before the overture we will not be able to go in until the second half," Azuma said.

"Why?"

"It's proper etiquette in classical music," Azuma replied easily.

"I forgot that you studied music in high school," Miyabi said, "And there's no need to stress anymore. We're here."

"Good thing the door is still open," Azuma said, "We probably missed the introduction."

"Well, introductions are not really important, right?"

As they entered the concert hall, the crowd was giving a big applause for the people onstage. There were about eight people bowing as their names were called, four males and four females. Seems like they missed the introduction for the first four, because after four of the eight bowed, they all left, except for one of the men who seemed to be the conductor.

"Here's our seat, onii-sama."

As they sat down, the sound of the applause started dying down. Azuma wasn't really paying attention to the soloists who were leaving the stage before, but the last woman to leave the stage caught his attention.

'…_Wasn't that…?'_

-x-x-x-

The first half went very successfully. All pieces were done without any flaws, and all performers were satisfied. They would have to do better in the second, though. If they don't, the concert will be anti-climax. Kahoko was just about to plop down on the couch again when someone knocked the door. She sighed and went over to the door to open it. Once the door was opened, a black-haired man rushed in and closed the door. She didn't have to look again to know who it was.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Nishikado-senpai?" she said as she finally sat down on the couch.

"Those devils you call women are chasing me," Shinichi said, "I think they're Art students – I've never seen them before."

"Art students tend to be a little wild in this university," Kahoko said, "And they don't get to see you often either, so don't be too harsh on them."

"One of them almost grabbed me," Shinichi continued, "I think she said her name was Aoyama something I can't remember."

"Just sit and calm down," Kahoko said. Shinichi went over and sat down right next to her, "And as soon as you're calm, you can go back to your dressing room."

"Can't I hang around here until the intermission ends, Kaho?"

Kahoko raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you call me Kaho?"

"Am I not allowed to?" Shinichi inched closer.

"You can call me anything you want," Kahoko said, "But I'm not going to return the favor."

Shinichi scooted away a little. "That's so mean…"

"Well, at least you're not playing anything in the second half," Kahoko said, "I still have two to go."

"That's a lot," Shinichi said, "Well, I'll just sit here for a while."

"Alright," Kahoko said. As she was standing up, the door opened without a knock.

"Ooh… Did I interrupt something?" the person who came in without permission said as she looked at Shinichi who was sprawled on the couch looking tired.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, Maya," Kahoko said, "I was about to go change."

"Why is Shinichi here?"

"He got chased by some girls and hid here," Kahoko explained, "Anyway, can you look after your cousin here? I'm going to that restroom across the hallway to change."

"Why not change here? I'll take him back to his room."

"You probably shouldn't," Shinichi said, "Those fangirls are _persistent_. I don't feel like leaving at all."

"Take care," Kahoko said as she left the room, her red dress in hand.

-x-x-x-

He didn't know what to think. After all these years, he _had_ to see her perform in a concert held by his sister's university – which means that they are in the same university. He did not expect that when he came here. He expected her to be in Yokohama, continuing her studies at Seisou University like she said she would. He did not expect her to be in _Tokyo_ and in probably the most prestigious music university there.

Everything was so…unexpected. He didn't know what to expect from her anymore. He came back and she's suddenly some kind of virtuoso that can play such demanding pieces. Especially that last one. Rosen Schwert. He had never seen her play anything like that. He had never seen her play as well as that either. She stunned the crowd with that piece. The room roared with applause and as far as his sight can reach, everybody gave her a standing ovation. If he wasn't so stunned, he would have given one too. To think that she had so much impact on the audience bothered him. She used to be someone who was quite unused to attention. She was always bothered, thinking about people around her too much. In this place, attention seems to be something she receives at a daily basis.

From the biography in the book they were given, she came to the university a year ago and took a place at the prestigious concert series right away. To add to that, she is also the teachers' favorite. During the intermission he heard people talking about her and her virtuosity. He heard some rumors about a guy having a crush on her as well, but he decided to ignore that one.

"Miyabi," he said as they stepped out of the concert hall and into the crowd of people saying congratulations. They just walked out, not joining the congratulatory speeches people around them were giving.

"Yes, onii-sama?"

"You knew that she was going to be here, didn't you?"

She smiled at him. It was a smile that she only gives people when her plan was a success.

"Of course, onii-sama."

'_I knew it.'_

-x-x-x-

**Author's Notes:**

Okay. I guess that's the end of this one :D Now this is how long my chapters are. I've got my skills back.

YES. They were _finally_ in the same room (an enormous concert hall, actually), but they DID NOT meet. I bet you're all frustrated! You are right? *evil grin* This chapter took us through a few weeks. That's why there are so many different scenes, and that's probably why they're all _short_. The next one will be a full Kahoko chapter. Probably with a little visit from Azuma, but I'm not sure about that yet. We'll find out about that later :P And I'm thinking of merging two chapters into one, since there are too many fillers in this fic =.= So I guess the next chappie will be 2-in-1. Oh! We'll also find out whether Kahoko saw Azuma or not in the next chapter! I'm so exciteddddd XDD

Oh. I forgot. Rosen Schwert is a song by Versailles, a Japanese band. You can Google the song, since you'll definitely find it somewhere. The title is in German, meaning Rose Sword. This song is _not_ a violin song, so if you want to know how Kahoko played it, just imagine the vocalist's voice as a violin. And the guitar as an orchestra. It's not hard to imagine, since I think the guitars' accompaniment actually resembled a string orchestra :P When there's a solo guitar in the middle, imagine that as a violin too. You can also check out the lyrics. It will help you understand the things I wrote about it, I think.

Anyways, thank you for reading as usual. The definitions for the musical terminology are posted below. **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** :D

**Definitions:**

_Grandioso_: grand, majestic, noble

_Furioso_: furious

_Espressivo_: expressive


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

La Corda d'Oro and its characters are NOT mine, obviously. If they're mine I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

-x-x-x-

**After A Dream**

By: White Melancholy

CHAPTER 4

"_**Azuma, you're acting weird," she said, as they walked together in the snow.**_

"_**How am I acting weird?" he said, "I'm not actually doing anything."**_

"_**You're not walking next to me," she said, "You're a step ahead of me."**_

_**He stopped and sighed.**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**You're sighing a lot too."**_

"_**I have a lot in my mind right now," he said, "I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's alright, I understand," she said, smiling warmly. Then they walked again, this time with her hand in his.**_

"_**Just don't ever leave me, okay?"**_

"_**I'll never leave you, Kahoko," he said, being honest for once, "And I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes. I promise."**_

_**They walked and walked, until they were so far they do not know where they are.**_

"_**Where are we?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**It's so dark…"**_

"_**It is, isn't it?"**_

"_**Azuma, it's getting darker," she said.**_

"_**Do not panic," he replied, "I can still see you."**_

"_**How on earth can you do that? It's so dark here I can't see **_**anything**_**!"**_

"_**You can't see because you're panicking. Trust me, everything is alright."**_

_**Then she felt him let go of her hand.**_

"_**Azuma?" she said, "Did you let go of my hand just now?"**_

_**He looked at her in silence before he turned away and walked ahead of her, not looking back even once.**_

"_**Azuma?" she said, hearing the sound of footsteps. Then suddenly her visions cleared and she can see him walk away.**_

"_**Azuma! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone here! I can't go back home like this!"**_

_**He did not listen to her. He just walked into the darkness until she can no longer see him, the echo of the unsaid word hanging in the air.**_

**Goodbye.**

_**She fell on her knees and cried alone while her surroundings gradually turned to black.**_

Kahoko opened her eyes, startled. It had been a while since she had that dream.

To be exact, she had not had the dream since she moved out of Seisou University and Yokohama, and that was a year ago.

She sighed and got up from her bed, mentally cursing her brain for giving her such an awful start of the day. Then she started her usual morning routine – get some food for breakfast, take a shower, brush teeth, dry hair, get dressed, do a quick practice, leave apartment and head to campus.

Right before she walked out of her apartment, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'_Everything will be alright,'_ she inwardly said, mentally assuring herself, _'It was just another dream. You have gotten over it a long time ago.'_

She sighed and opened her eyes.

And by the time she walked out of the apartment she was already a totally different person.

-x-x-x-

"Good morning," Miyabi said as she walks into the dining hall to get breakfast. She did not expect a reply – she has had years of experience – so she was surprised to hear one.

"Good morning, Miyabi," a silky male voice said. Miyabi turned to find Azuma sitting on one of the chairs, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Azuma-niisama," Miyabi said, "It's very rare to see you up this early."

"Actually, it's rare for _you_ to be up this early," Azuma replied, "Do you have a class this morning?"

"Yes, sadly," Miyabi said, sitting down right across her brother while two young females in kimonos appear out of nowhere, bringing her a tray of food, "You know, onii-sama, if you're reading a newspaper right now you would look like an old businessman. Or a typical father, maybe."

"Why, I didn't expect that coming from you," Azuma said, chuckling lightly.

There was silence between them as the maid prepared her food on the table.

"Did you already eat, onii-sama?"

"No, I will eat later," Azuma said plainly, "You may eat first."

"Alright. Itadakimasu(1)," she said as she started cutting her pancake elegantly with excellently trained table manners.

"It's funny how it has always been the two of us sitting on a table together, isn't it?" Azuma remarked suddenly after a long while of comfortable silence, "With all these chairs around us, only two seems to be filled."

Miyabi swallowed her food. "Yes, it has always been us and only us ever since okaa-sama passed away."

Silence. Again.

"I really miss her," Miyabi said, "Okaa-sama, I mean."

"I miss her too, Miyabi," Azuma said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you think she would say if she sees us now?" Miyabi asked thoughtfully, "Do you think she would be pleased?"

"She would understand."

"I think so too," Miyabi said, before placing her eating utensils on the plate, "I should get going now."

"Alright," Azuma said, "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Miyabi said, changing into her playful self, "Would you like me to help you deliver your messages for Kahoko-san?"

"Miyabi, you will be late if you do not leave now."

Miyabi chuckled lightly, "Actually, I am going to be a bit early if I leave now, but oh well. See you later, onii-sama."

-x-x-x-

Her first class for the day is her practical class. Practical class means Matsumoto, and Matsumoto means concert evaluation. She knows the man well enough to figure that out. And she was right. When she arrived in his classroom, he immediately looked at her and told her that he was going to evaluate the last concert. She was lucky that he did not hate her Carmen Fantasy, because if he did, she would not get out of the classroom alive.

Of course, that was just an exaggeration, because she always walked out in one piece, and today was included.

Seeing as she would not have any classes until two hours later and her friends would still be at home, she headed to her usual hang out place when she is alone. Once she was there, she sat under the tree, leaned back, and looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder how everybody is doing,'_ she thought, her high school friends in mind.

'_Ryou-kun and Hihara-senpai are probably the best in the whole university now… Tsukimori-kun is famous everywhere, and Keiichi-kun is following in his trail… Mio-chan, Nao-chan, Shouko-chan, and Nami-san… They must all be great people now…'_

She sighed.

'_I really miss those guys…'_

**RING RING**

Kahoko took her phone out of her bag and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hino Kahoko speaking," she said into the phone.

"Hino-chan," a familiar voice said, "It's me, Kayako."

"Ah, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said, smiling spontaneously, "We didn't meet in the concert series, did we?"

"No, I couldn't find the time to visit your changing room," Kayako said, chuckling, "Well, I called to tell you that I'm going to the campus."

"Really? When?"

"Well, actually I just arrived," Kayako said, and Kahoko could hear the sound of a car engine being turned off, "I need to see you. Are you free?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Kahoko said, "My next class starts in two hours…well, actually an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Alright," Kayako said, "Is the 4th floor lounge in Building B still open to public?"

-x-x-x-

When Kahoko arrived in the lounge, she was greeted by the sight of a big and empty room with lots of sofas and coffee tables – except for the ones near the window, which was occupied by Kayako, Matsumoto, and a lady with wavy purple hair that she did not know.

"Hino-chan!" Kayako said with enthusiasm, "It's been such a long time!"

"Indeed, Kazuyama-san," Kahoko said, smiling, "We haven't seen each other since…last year?"

Kayako chuckled, "To be exact a year and nine months. Anyway, please sit down."

Kahoko took a seat next to her teacher, "You sounded like you wanted to meet me really badly."

"Well, yes, actually. I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," she gestured to the purple-haired lady next to her, "She is very interested in you."

"Ah, is that so?" Kahoko said, smiling, "Why, I am very flattered."

"Stop that, you sound like you're flirting," Matsumoto said.

"What are you talking about, sensei? It's the polite way to reply to these types of comments…although I have never heard Hino-chan talk like that," Kayako said, "So, let's ignore Matsumoto-sensei's comment and get back to business. This is Hanabi Adams, my best friend since high school."

"It's really nice to finally meet you in person, Hino-san," Hanabi started.

"Oh, thank you very much, Adams-san."

"Please just call me Hanabi," Hanabi said, chuckling, "It is really awkward for me to have my husband's last name spoken in a Japanese manner. I would tell you to call me by my own last name, but it scares people off sometimes."

Kayako laughed at the last statement.

"Alright then, Hanabi-san," Kahoko said, a little confused, but not showing it, "I am Hino Kahoko, but I assume that you know my name already."

"Well, Hino-san," Hanabi said, "I am truly interested in you and your music. You see, my family business here in Japan wants to branch out into more types of businesses. Right now they handle mining, shipping, electronics, and even flower shops, but they want to get into other areas as well. After seeing you, Hino-san, I thought; why not branch into the music industry? Nobody in the family has thought of it before."

"Her point is, she wants to sponsor you," Kayako summarized, "I am very sorry, but my friend here is the type of person who goes round and round when she can actually go straight."

Kahoko chuckled lightly, "So, you want to sponsor me, Hanabi-san?"

"Well, if my family agrees, yes, I would like to," Hanabi said with a slightly proud smile, "We will sign you and manage you. In short, we will be your agency, and you will be the first artist in it. We could get you under a record label and arrange for concerts and recitals also. From the information I have collected, one of the students here is the daughter of the owner of a record label."

"Oh, I think you're talking about Maya," Kahoko said, "Nakamoto Maya, she's a friend of mine."

"Well, well," Hanabi said, "You have good connections, young lady. Her father's record label is quite famous. You seem to know how to make the right friends."

"Thank you, Hanabi-san," Kahoko said, "And I guess now you're one of these 'good connections' of mine as well."

Hanabi chuckled, "Why, thank you. So what do you think of my offer?"

"Well, it sounds interesting, Hanabi-san," Kahoko said, "I will think about it."

"If you're branching into the music industry, why take a classical artist?" Matsumoto spoke up, "Classical musicians are not very famous nowadays."

"We are not looking for the fame, we already have it," Hanabi said, smiling at the violin teacher, "All we want to do is to widen our backyard, and I'm sure that Hino-san wouldn't want to get _too_ famous."

"I agree," Kayako said, "Being famous is hard. You get a lot of pressure."

"Hino-san will get famous enough just by being under our company's banner," Hanabi explained further, "When people hear her, she could be even more famous. We could also hire the composition student who made that finale song in the concert. I think we can make her make songs that would support Hino-san's abilities. And if we look at it that way, she wouldn't have to play only classical songs all the time – she could play original songs as well, which could attract the interests of the non-classical audience."

"You seem to have thought about this for a long time," Matsumoto said.

"I usually get a lot of ideas when I see something that I like," Hanabi said proudly, "I have my own personal reasons for this as well – though I am not going that far."

"You are one interesting person, Adams," Matsumoto said.

"Thank you very much," Hanabi said, smiling, "Well, I already have the proposal for the board of directors written. If you agree, I will hand it to them, but if you don't, I will not give up. It would be very nice if you can give me an immediate answer because we happen to have a meeting tonight and everyone will be there, including the ones who take care of things overseas. If the proposal is accepted, they might ask you to perform in the party tomorrow night. You could get even more sponsors."

"You seem to have everything ready," Kahoko said, chuckling, "I will give you an answer as soon as possible. I will think about it, though I assure you that I am not one to throw away great chances."

"Alright," Hanabi said with a slight smirk, "I am happy with this result. You seem to be a very nice person to work with, Hino-san."

"Kahoko would be fine," Kahoko said, smiling, "You can call me Kahoko too, Kazuyama-san."

"If I call you Kahoko, then you have to call me Kayako," Kayako said.

"Alright, Kayako-san," Kahoko said.

"Good, Kahoko-chan," Kayako said, "Our names are only one syllable different. It sounds funny."

"Well, I'm afraid our one hour and forty-five minutes is up," Hanabi stated, "Your next class will start soon, Kahoko-san."

"Oh, it is time?" Kahoko said, looking at her watch, "Oh my goodness, it is! I should head to my next class now – it is quite a long way to go."

"Wait," Hanabi said, taking something out of her purse, "Here is my card. Just call me when you have your answer ready so I can give my proposal to the board."

Kahoko took the card, "Thank you very much for the offer."

"It's my pleasure, Kahoko-san," Hanabi said, "I hope we will see each other again soon."

Kahoko smiled at them and left. Not long after that, Matsumoto also left, leaving the two ladies alone.

"So," Kayako said, "What do you think?"

"Miyabi was right," Hanabi said, "Hino Kahoko is a great person."

"Are you really going to go with that plan of yours?" Kayako said, "The one of putting Azuma-kun in charge of this whole music agency thing once you're done."

"Of course," Hanabi said, looking out of the window, "That brother of mine needs to be happy once in a while. You know how obaa-sama is. She keeps forcing him to do stuff. If I come up with this idea and she agrees, I'm sure he would be happy enough."

"But one thing I want to know is why Miyabi-chan was so persistent in recommending Kahoko-chan when you told her," Kayako said, "The point of this plan is to give Azuma-kun a chance to be happier, right?"

"Miyabi has always been around Azuma. It has been that way since she was born. Those two are closer to each other than they are with me, Suzuma, and Shizuma-niisama," Hanabi said, "It wouldn't be a surprise if she knows one or two things I don't know about Azuma. Maybe one of these things involves Hino Kahoko."

"Makes sense," Kayako said, "Well, why don't we visit her now? She goes to this university, doesn't she?"

"Good idea. I'll give her a call."

-x-x-x-

It was another morning in the Yunoki manor. As usual, it was only Azuma and Miyabi on the breakfast table, but this time both of them ate.

Miyabi was about to eat a bite when Azuma started a conversation.

"Do you know what time Kahoko finishes her classes today?"

And that particular topic wasn't one he talks about _all the time_, so she settled her fork down and answered with a confident smile.

"I do, but I am not about to tell you, onii-sama," she said with a mischievous grin, "Ah, that reminds me. We have a party to attend tonight, do we not?"

"I believe so," Azuma said, "But I think I may have forgotten the occasion."

"Well, it's something related to the company," Miyabi said, "I thought you would know more about that – you _are_ more involved in the company than I am."

"I have been in the States for too long, it seems," Azuma said, "I do not remember these things anymore."

"Are you busy today, onii-sama?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to buy a new dress for the party," Miyabi said, "I'm bored of my other ones, and I don't have class today anyway."

"Did you already use all of the dresses you bought?" Azuma asked.

"No," Miyabi said, "But I miss going shopping with you. When you're abroad I always go shopping alone, and although Chinatsu-san still provide me with her excellent advices, I miss the advices you give."

"Is that so?" Azuma said, "If that's the case, I will accompany you. After lunch."

"Alright, after lunch."

-x-x-x-

"I am very glad that you quickly decided to go with my plan, Kahoko-san," Hanabi said as they drive away from Kahoko's apartment to the venue of the party, "Are you sure you would not like to take any of your friends? It might get a bit lonely having nobody to talk to in such a party."

"No, it is fine," Kahoko said, "I do not want to burden you, and I will always be able to stand in a corner and amuse myself by watching others."

"You are a passive person, aren't you, Kahoko-san?" Hanabi said, chuckling, "Well, if you insist on not taking any of your friends, I would like to introduce you to some of my own…if that's alright, of course."

"It would be my pleasure," Kahoko said, smiling, "I love making new friends."

"Do you always use these types of dresses when you perform?" Hanabi said, looking at her silk chiffon dress, "Kayako told me that you come from a rather common family, but your dresses seem a little…fancy. I am not trying to offend you or anything, but this just came across my mind when I observed you."

"Ah, they are quite expensive," Kahoko said, almost flinching at the thought of the amount of money spent on all the clothes in her wardrobe, "The dresses were from my high school days. Luckily I did not grow too much. Sometimes I even feel like I have lost weight, considering the amount of activities I currently have."

"Oh, is that so?" Hanabi said, "So you used to have quite some money a few years ago?"

"Not exactly," Kahoko said, laughing lightly, "I used to have people who _insisted_ on buying me all of these clothes. Once they bought me a whole new wardrobe just because they didn't like what I was wearing when we met that day."

"Was it a rich boyfriend?" Hanabi said, "I never expected you to be that kind of person."

"Well, you can say that," Kahoko said, smiling, "But I am not the materialistic type. I am not thaat kind of person at all. I just happen to know some people from a world very different from mine."

"Great connections once again," Hanabi said, chuckling, "You are a really great person, Kahoko-san."

"I am not, in reality I am just a normal university student," Kahoko said, "But thank you nonetheless."

"Hanabi-sama, we have arrived," the chauffeur said, stopping in front of the ballroom lobby.

"Ah, thank you," Hanabi said, and the chauffeur immediately went out of the car to open the door for his employer.

"I hope you will enjoy the evening, Kahoko-san, and I apologize if I cannot be with you at all times."

"It is alright, Hanabi-san," Kahoko said as they headed to the ballroom, "I understand if you have to entertain other guests."

"I am sure that you will do fine after you perform," Hanabi said, "Most of the guests appreciate good music."

"I certainly hope I will do well," Kahoko said, "I haven't practiced with the accompanist before."

"As I said, you will be fine," Hanabi said, "Do not worry."

They reached the ballroom and headed to the reception table.

"Good evening, Hanabi-sama," the person in charge of the guest list said, bowing, "We are very glad that you can make it this lovely evening."

"Thank you very much, Kuro-san," Hanabi said, "This young lady is a last-minute guest of mine, Hino Kahoko. If she ever leave the ballroom and wishes to go back in, you are to allow her entry, is that clear?"

"Yes, Hanabi-sama," Kuro said, "And welcome to the party, Hino-sama."

Kahoko smiled her most refined smile, "Thank you very much."

-x-x-x-

"Attention, everyone," Hanabi said to the microphone, gaining all the guests' attention, "I am Hanabi Adams, and tonight I would like to introduce you to a new friend of mine who happened to be a great violinist. She will perform a piece for us this evening, and I hope you will enjoy the performance. Please welcome Hino Kahoko!"

Kahoko walked onstage and stood next to Hanabi.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Kahoko said, smiling gently, "My name is Hino Kahoko, and tonight I will be entertaining you with a piece by Henryk Wienawski, Polonaise Brillante No. 1. Please enjoy my performance."

After giving a deep bow, Kahoko got on position and signaled for her accompanist to start playing. Once she started playing, she caught the attention of the audience. She did not need to wait until the harder parts of the song to captivate them – all she needs is a great opening to do it. If she learned anything during the past years, it is the principle of the "first and last impression". Openings must be captivating, and endings must be perfect. If you get anything wrong in the middle, it is not to be worried about – because as long as you have a great opening and a wonderfully impressive ending, everything would be just fine.

That doesn't mean that she could mess up the middle, though. She played every note in the piece with a perfect pitch and perfect dynamics. Even though she doesn't show too much emotion on her face anymore, the emotion is perfectly conveyed by the music of her violin itself. Finishing with the mid-section of the piece, she headed towards the ending. She went back to the main theme and finally finished the song perfectly. The guests were surely entertained and very pleased – as expected. Kahoko bowed deeply and smiled while the guests kept clapping for her. In the end, she reached for the microphone again.

"Thank you very much," Kahoko said, "If I may, I would like to present you another song to appreciate your very warm welcome. May I?"

Hanabi gave her a nod from the sidelines and she smiled. Kahoko went over to the accompanist to ask whether he knows the song she would be playing or not. He doesn't seem to remember the notes, so not wanting to risk it, Kahoko decided to play without the accompaniment.

"Alright, then," she said, "This one would be played without accompaniment since I didn't prepare it beforehand. This particular song is also one of my favorites, and it holds a very special meaning to me. Besides that, this is the piece that gained me a nickname I am known for in my university – The Crying Angel. So I am sorry if it is a little bit…sad, but please enjoy this beautiful piece: Apres un Reve by Gabriel Faure."

She took her position again and started the rather depressing melody of the piece with enough emotion to keep her audience from blinking. This time, it is not only her music that gives out the emotions – her facial expressions were added to the mix as well. She poured her emotions into her violin as she usually does, getting into the character of the piece. Her violin cried for her beautifully and heartrendingly as she wanted it to, and it touched the guests so much some of them started crying as well. Once the piece was finished, all of them were stunned into silence. In a few seconds, a roar of applause was given to her by the party guests. Kahoko smiled again, bowed, and left the stage.

"That was a marvelous performance, Kahoko-san," Hanabi said, clapping for her quite enthusiastically.

"You are exaggerating, Hanabi-san," Kahoko said, chuckling.

"Kayako had already told me about your…area of expertise, so I was not surprised," Hanabi said, smiling pridefully, "Well, now it's time for me to introduce you to the board of directors – who are mostly the rest of my family. Come with me."

Hanabi led her to a group of people in the middle of the room and tapped the shoulder of one of the men. The man with the same purple hair as Hanabi turned, a wide smile automatically appearing on his face as he saw the person who tapped him.

"Hanabi-neesama! We haven't seen each other in such a long time!" the man said, giving his sister a quick hug. The dark brown haired man next to him turned to Hanabi as well and gave a more controlled smile.

"Why, hello, Hanabi," he said, "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has been quite a while, hasn't it?" Hanabi said, smiling, "Kahoko-san, this is Suzuma, one of my two handsome younger brothers. The man beside him is my older brother, Shizuma."

"I am Hino Kahoko, it is very nice to meet you, Suzuma-san and Shizuma-san," Kahoko said, bowing deeply.

"Your performance a while ago was very beautiful, Hino-san," Shizuma said, "We are very much honored to be graced by your wonderful presence."

"Thank you very much, Shizuma-san," Kahoko said, smiling, "Although it is _my_ honor to be able to perform in front of such a wonderful audience."

"You are quite skilled at this kind of talk, aren't you, Hino-san?" Suzuma said, chuckling, "Are you trained for it in your university?"

"I learn from my past experiences," Kahoko said in a rather sophisticated manner, "Since I moved to Tokyo University of the Arts I have had a lot of people complimenting me. At first all I could say is 'thank you', but after observing my friends, and with some guidance from my sponsor and my instructor, I quickly learned how to respond to compliments."

"You are a student of Tokyo University of the Arts?" Suzuma asked, suddenly interested.

Kahoko smiled. "That is correct, Suzuma-san. I am currently in my third year in the Faculty of Music."

"You know what, our youngest sister studies there too," Suzuma said, "She is a first year in the Faculty of Fine Arts."

"Ah, is that so?" Kahoko said, "Too bad Art students and Music students do not see each other often. If we do maybe I would recognize your sister."

"She is in this party as well, though," Hanabi said, "Maybe if we cross paths I will introduce you to her."

"That would be nice," Kahoko said.

"So, Shizuma-niisama, while she is here, can you tell me your decision about my proposal?" Hanabi asked.

"Personally, I would go along with it," Shizuma said, "Suzuma would probably do the same, but I don't know about otou-sama and obaa-sama. Their decisions are the most important here."

"You are right," Hanabi said, "I could easily persuade otou-sama, but obaa-sama…"

"Don't get in trouble with her," Shizuma said warningly, "The wisest thing to do is to keep her happy with us for as long as we can."

"But I want to at least propose the idea," Hanabi countered, "If she declines, well, it's her loss, isn't it?"

"As long as you don't fight for your idea for too long you'll be fine," Shizuma said, "If you dare you can negotiate, but from what I have learned you will still lose against her."

"You 'negotiated' with her?" Hanabi said, surprised, "When was that? Why wasn't I told?"

"No, I would never dare to stand up against her," Shizuma said, sighing, "I overheard her 'talk' with Azuma a few years ago – about the Harvard problem."

"Well, _he _got what he asked for," Hanabi said, "To spend at least a year in Japan before he moved, right?"

"He got less than a year in the end," Suzuma said, "He left at Christmas. Wouldn't _you_ of all people know about that? He stayed with you during his stay there."

"Excuse me, am I interrupting an important conversation?" a young female voice said, and the three young executives turned to face a dark brown haired beauty who was their youngest sister.

"Oh, hello, Kahoko-san," Miyabi said, "I never expected you to be here."

Kahoko went wide-eyed. "…Miyabi-chan?"

"Of course, the one and only Yunoki Miyabi," Miyabi said, chuckling at Kahoko's expression, "It's been so long. So long since I last seen those amusing facial expressions of yours."

"Miyabi, watch your manners," Hanabi warned, and Miyabi just chuckled in response.

"Miyabi, you know her?" Suzuma asked, "How come you never told us?"

"I never had a reason to," Miyabi said simply, "Anyway, the three of you older siblings seem to have been talking about Azuma-niisama a while ago. Please don't gossip about him behind his back."

"Miyabi, watch your manners," a familiar silky voice warned as Hanabi did a while ago, this time coming from behind Miyabi, "Be flattered that people talk about you because it means that you are important enough to be a topic of conversation."

"Azuma-niisama!" Miyabi said, automatically clinging to her favorite brother.

"Miyabi, do not do that here, this is a public place," Hanabi scolded, "Really, you should refine those public manners of yours, young lady. What would obaa-sama say if she sees you acting like this…"

"You have spent more time with Azuma-niisama in the past three years, of course you could say that, Hanabi-neesama," Miyabi said, almost pouting, "Oh, I almost forgot. Kahoko-san, your playing just now was very beautiful. Especially Apres un Reve. I haven't heard the tune in a while."

"Thank you very much, Miyabi-chan," Kahoko said.

"The two of you seem familiar enough with each other," Suzuma said, "I thought Art students and Music students do not mix."

"Oh, we have known each other for a few years," Miyabi said, "Right, Azuma-niisama?"

"So Azuma knows her too?"

If anybody looked at Kahoko at that moment, they would definitely notice her flinch.

Luckily, everyone's attention was on Azuma, so nobody noticed.

"We were in the same high school," Azuma said, smiling the same old sparkly smile, "We also competed with each other in the school concours."

"Oh, that's right," Suzuma said, "You majored in music in high school, didn't you, Azuma? So were you in the same department, Hino-san?"

"No, I was a general student," Kahoko said, "I was just a beginner back then. I had no idea how they decided to choose me, but I worked very hard to fulfill the standards."

"Ooh, a hard-worker," Hanabi said, "Very nice. You really suit my preference, Kahoko-san."

"Is that so? Thank you very much, Hanabi-san," Kahoko replied, "You have complimented me too much."

"Well, since you do have some friends in the party after all, I will go entertain some guests first," Hanabi said, "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Kahoko said, "Thank you for inviting me, Hanabi-san."

"Suzuma and I will go as well, Hino-san," Shizuma said, "Our father specifically requested for us to keep these businessmen entertained."

The three elder Yunokis left, leaving Kahoko with Azuma and Miyabi.

"Kahoko-san, how have you been?" Miyabi asked, "We haven't seen each other in such a long time… I've missed dressing you up."

"I can't say the same," Kahoko said, "The last time you 'dressed me up' I got a whole new wardrobe. And the price… They were simply horrible. Even Hanabi-san was wondering how I afford all these 'expensive clothes'."

"Hey, that was Azuma-niisama, not me," Miyabi said, "But I really do miss you. I didn't have anyone to talk to these past few years. Azuma-niisama left, and you…well I couldn't contact you."

"Well, I changed my number after…that."

"I will go try some of the cake now," Miyabi said, before she whispered to Azuma, "I won't come back until you're finished."

Azuma then faced Kahoko and gave her a bitter smile.

"Would you like to go outside and talk?"

-x-x-x-

"It's been a long time," Azuma started.

"It has," Kahoko said.

"You're wearing the dress I bought for you three years ago," he said, "I never expected you to keep it after what I did to you."

"It would have been a waste of money if I threw it away," Kahoko said plainly, "And I like the dresses anyway."

"Well, that is a sensible decision," he trailed off.

Then there was silence.

"I thought you were in Yokohama," Azuma said, "In Seisou University. You got a scholarship there, didn't you?"

"I did," Kahoko responded, "And I was there for a year. In the end of the year, someone offered to move me to Geidai – all fees on her, including apartment rent and all the bills. I accepted."

"So that is how you ended up here."

"Yes."

"This is quite a boring conversation, isn't it?" Azuma said, chuckling lightly, leaning on the wall, "I never thought I would be seeing you again. Not in a party hosted by my own family, at least."

Kahoko looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon, just like that day. "I haven't seen your grandmother around."

"She is here," Azuma replied, "She watched your performance."

"Hm, is that so?" Kahoko said, "Well, I hope she would at least appreciate it."

Another silence.

"I had no choice but to leave."

"I'm sorry?" Kahoko said, turning her head to face Azuma.

"I didn't have a choice," Azuma said, "I am very sorry. I am not even supposed to be talking to you right now."

"Well, if you are not supposed to talk to me why are you doing it?" Kahoko said almost mockingly, "You have to obey your grandmother's 'requests', don't you? I don't think I need to know the details after all this time. I forgave you for leaving a long time ago. I understand that you live in a world completely different from mine and we can never be together. I really do understand that, especially after hearing your elder siblings talk about it. At least I know that you didn't just give up – you 'negotiated', I heard."

Azuma smiled bitterly at the memory of his so-called 'negotiation' with his grandmother. A negotiation that was never a negotiation at all – because he never got his part of the deal.

"I admit I haven't forgotten about you completely. I still have dreams haunting me every once in a while, but they are disappearing. I will forget you completely in the future, I promise you that, at least."

Then she smiled. "You know, I saw you in the audience in the final concert. I would like to say thank you, because if I didn't see you there, my performance would have been a mess. Things went a bit haywire backstage and I didn't have the concentrate before playing my first piece. After spotting you there, the feeling I wanted to convey came just like that."

"You're welcome," Azuma said, "Though as far as I remember, the first piece was a rather sad one – so I would like to say sorry for giving you some negative emotions."

"We can always stay as friends, or at least acquaintances, of course," she said finally, "Personally, I'd like to keep my connections with you and the others for the sake of my future."

"At least that would be better than nothing. We will be friends and connections, then," he said, giving her an artificial smile she had gotten used to a few years back, "Well, I wanted to tell you this as well. I am getting engaged soon."

Kahoko didn't look surprised. "Takashina Ayano?"

"How did you guess?"

"I figured that your grandmother would like her," Kahoko said, "She is very beautiful, rich, and well-mannered. Ayano-chan is everything she could ask for."

Azuma chuckled, "You have become smarter, haven't you, Kahoko? You are such a refined young lady now. You must have learned a lot from me."

"Your sarcastic remarks do not have any effect on me anymore," Kahoko said good-naturedly.

"You don't mind me calling you Kahoko?" Azuma said, seeming a little surprised.

Kahoko herself was a bit confused by his question. "No. If you were _you_, you wouldn't even ask for permission."

"So I have to stick with calling you Kahoko and you would probably revert back to addressing me as Yunoki-senpai again," Azuma said, smirking, "Isn't that unfair? And I know that you address Kaji by his first name."

"Well, Aoi-kun has been a great friend," Kahoko said, "I just accepted you as my friend again."

"You call the rest of my family by their first names," Azuma said, "All of my siblings, older or younger; you call them by their first names."

Kahoko considered it for a while, before she surrendered. "Alright then, next time I will address you just like I address your elder siblings."

"I will send the invitation to the engagement party to your apartment," Azuma said, pleased, "Or I could give it to Hanabi-neesama, since if her plan works out she would be seeing you often. Her plan is very true, and it isn't a ploy. She might have her usual 'other reasons' to do the plan, but I think she really is interested in your talents."

"Thank you very much."

"The party is ending soon," Azuma said, "Would you like a ride back home?"

"No thank you," Kahoko said, heading to the door, tapping her cheeks lightly to prepare it for the mask of artificial smiles she is about to put, "I'll just call a cab."

"Alright, if that's what you wish to do.

"Just know one thing – you are the reason for everything I do. I moved to the States because of you, I came back because of you, and I am getting engaged because of you. Even if I marry Ayano, I will still love _you_ and only you. My love for you will never change."

Kahoko stilled when she heard him declare his love for her.

"I have never heard you say that before. You never really _said_ that you love me. Not verbally," she said. Then she turned around with a bitter smile on her face. She walked towards Azuma and placed her hand on his cheek. "It's too late, though. I can never be a part of your world. Our dream, it's over. It is _over_, Azuma."

Kahoko gave him a last smile and turned around to leave, but she stopped when she reached the handle of the door.

"I am really glad that we met today," she said, "See you again soon. Please do not approach me during the rest of the party. You must socialize with people of your own world as your family expects you to."

She opened the glass door and went back inside the ballroom. A few people greeted her and praised her for her playing. She replied politely, and after passing all the guests, she finally reached the corner of the room.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?" a wine waiter said, approaching her with a tray of glasses.

"I'd like a glass of wine, please," she said, giving the waiter one of her artificial smiles as he handed her a glass of wine. She took a sip first before drinking the rest of the glass in one gulp.

Once she was done she went out of the ballroom, ignored Kuro's greeting, and headed straight out, asking for a taxi. The taxi didn't take long, and before she knew it, she was in her apartment lobby. As she went up the elevator, she thought of the words she said.

'_I hope I did the right thing.'_

-x-x-x-

**Author's Notes:**

This one took a long time XP

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was simply weird and/or rushed. I personally think that it's weird for Kahoko and Azuma to be 'chuckling together' so easily after what has come between them, but I also think that it is fine because they have both become excellent 'actors'. If you have other point of views on this feel free to…REVIEW XP

As I always said, please review. I'd appreciate it. English and Indonesian accepted. Constructive criticism accepted, but no flames please. I would get a little…annoyed by that. I haven't mastered Japanese yet, so please don't make me use Google Translate. Or at least use characters I can read. I CANNOT READ KANJI YETTTTT DX

For people who has a Twitter account, please follow Aoi_theGazettE ! He is one of my favorite guitarists as you might already know :P It's OFFICIAL too. And his tweets are always so fucking cutee~ Ohhhhhh AOI YOU ARE SUCH A DORK~! X3

Ahem. Excuse me for the sudden fangirling XD

Before I go, I'd like you to read and _**review**_ my other fanfiction "The Story of the Black Roses" please! :) It's a drabble series containing snippets of my latest fanfiction "The Black Roses". I'd like to know what readers think about the fic, because the genre is totally different from the ones usually displayed around here – romance and drama and all that. Of course it will still contain a heavy dose of romance and especially drama (since that is what I am apparently good at ;;) but it will have some action and some blood displayed here and there. Well. Not exactly here and there…but everywhere :P If readers think it's too heavy for a Corda fic, then I might just turn it into some original writing and place it in FP. Then there's the case about the story being AU. Considering the plot of the story, some of the main cast would be using different names. I'm not spoiling the story so just read if you want to know what the names are. The pairings are a bit complicated in this one. There are A LOT of pairings, and a lot of twists. I can already imagine it in my head (but I'm not sure whether I'll be able to make it real or not :P). But one thing that might interest you is A LOT OF DARK AZUMA! XD In AAD every time Azuma shows up he is being his 'white' self. In TBR, every time he shows up he is being 'black' XD

Well then, I hope you will read the fic after all my blabbering ;; And thank you for reading, don't forget to review! See you next time :D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

La Corda d'Oro and its characters are NOT mine, obviously. If they're mine I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

-x-x-x-

**After A Dream**

By: White Melancholy

CHAPTER 5

"Maya," Kahoko greeted, tapping her friend's shoulder as she spotted her near the campus gate that day. Maya turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Kaho!" she said, "I was waiting for you to finish your classes! They're done right?"

"Well, they are," Kahoko said, "Is there anything you need?"

"Alright!" Maya said, "Can you go shopping with me now?"

"Why, of course. I have nothing planned for later," Kahoko said, smiling, "This is quite a rare occasion, though."

"Well, it is, actually," Maya said, suddenly giggling like a typical high school girl. Very out of character.

"Did something happen to you, Maya?" Kahoko asked, "You are acting a little…strange. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Maya said, laughing, "Well… I need to get this guy's attention."

"…You need to get someone's attention?"

"Yep," Maya said confidently, "A guy. Hot."

"Why, you seem to be quite into him," Kahoko said, chuckling, "Is he a student here?"

"Ah, no," Maya replied, shaking her head, "He goes to Keio University. The one rich kids go to."

"Wow," Kahoko said, "Then is it safe to assume that this 'hot guy' is also rich?"

"He is," Maya said, "He was in a business party with my dad."

"Very well, then. I'll be happy to help."

Maya grinned happily as the two strolled to where Maya parked her car. After they got in, they immediately headed to the shopping district, parked somewhere, and started hitting the stores. Maya is usually the 'edgy and sexy' type, so Kahoko was a little taken aback when she dragged her into a store that sells more…classic female clothes. Dresses, long skirts, laces, frills…

"Umm… Maya?"

"Yes?"

"These clothes are nice…" Kahoko started, "But aren't they a little bit… Well, you don't use these types of clothes often."

"Yes, I never use them," Maya said, picking up some more random clothes from the racks, "That's why I asked you to help me. This guy seems to like girls like you."

"Can you explain that?"

"His words," Maya said, looking through the racks, "'I like girls who are classy and feminine. It would be much better if she is a good musician.'"

Kahoko was silent for a while, looking at the mannequins, before she spoke up, "Maya, do you happen to have plenty of money to spend?"

"Umm, yeah, do you want anything?"

"No, not exactly," Kahoko said, "Let's go to another store."

"Eh? What about all these clothes?"

"You can drop them all," Kahoko said, already heading out of the store, "I'll show you a better store."

With that, Maya threw all the clothes she had in her hands into the nearest rack and followed Kahoko out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"It's close by, if my memory is correct. We can walk," Kahoko said, leading her friend through the streets until they arrived in front of a four-floored building. She immediately walked into the building, without even checking if it was the correct one.

"Kaho, what is this place?"

"A boutique, of course," Kahoko said, smiling, "This place is quite famous among celebrities and the…let's just say the higher class."

After passing an empty hall with mannequins placed behind the glass walls, they stopped in front of an automatic glass door. As the door opened, two ladies in black business suits were already behind the door, greeting them.

"Good afternoon, miss," one of them said, "May I have your name, please?"

"Hino Kahoko," Kahoko said. The other one immediately pulled out a device and typed into it. She nodded, and the two immediately ushered her in.

"Good afternoon, Hino-sama," one of the attendants said, "How would you like our assistance today?"

"Is Rei-san in?" Kahoko asked, looking around the first floor store.

"She is up in the fourth floor designing Hamasaki Ayumi-sama's new wardrobe, Hino-sama."

"Oh, alright then," Kahoko said, sighing, "I was hoping that I could meet her but she seems to be busy. Can you find some clothes for my friend over here, then? She needs some outfits that fit the words classy and feminine."

"Right away, Hino-sama," the two ladies said before they walked away and started finding clothes. Maya, who was behind Kahoko, watching her, looked somewhat surprised.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, you need to be registered in their database to shop here," Kahoko said, "They practically choose who comes into the store, because the clothes are all handmade, very rare, and very good in quality. I think Rei-san has mentioned it once… She only makes maximum five pieces per design."

"Then wouldn't it be pricey?" Maya asked.

"Yes, they get more expensive as you go up the floors," Kahoko said, sighing, "The first floor contains the most affordable clothes. The fourth floor is basically Chinatsu-san's studio. She works there and only keeps her masterpieces in that floor. If you want custom orders, you go up there."

"And they give a very good service, huh," Maya said, "You can just tell the attendants to go and find clothes."

"Good service is needed considering who they serve."

"Do _you_ buy your clothes here?" Maya asked as she looked around the place, "They seem to be your taste…"

"Well, as we wait for the ladies to come back, let's talk about that 'hot guy from Keio'. Why are you so interested in him?"

Maya's eyes suddenly twinkled uncharacteristically, "Oh god he's a fine piece of _art_! You _have _to see him to understand what I'm saying!"

"Hm, is that so?"

"I'm serious, Hino Kahoko," Maya said rather enthusiastically, "He's probably seen a _lot_ of pretty girls. He wasn't fazed by me. At all!"

Kahoko chuckled, "Are you saying that you want him because he is not interested in you?"

Maya's enthusiasm died down in a second.

"You can say that."

Kahoko smiled at her friend's reaction, and just on time, the two ladies came back with about five sets of clothes. She smiled and looked at Maya.

"Try them all on."

-x-x-x-

Yesterday Maya had come to the campus dressed in her new set of clothes – a simple white above-the-knee dress with a bow accent around her waist covered by a black satin bolero and plain white pumps. She only added white and gold bracelets for accessories and skin-colored stockings. As she walked across the gate, she can hear whispers coming from _everyone_. The girls, the guys she had dated, the guys she hasn't dated, the guys she would _never_ date; they all talked about her. Her current boyfriends – yes, plural – visibly gaped at her change.

After a day of _torture_ – not being able to wear leopard prints and tight leather pants and her usual strappy high heels – she decided not to wear the clothes to campus anymore. It also attracted too much unwanted attention, so she didn't wear the clothes for the next day's classes.

But once that day ended, she cursed her stupid mind.

Why?

Because the guy she wanted to show off the clothes to had appeared in the front gate of her campus on that day – the day when she isn't wearing _any_ of the things she bought.

Maya sighed as she looked at the throng of girls almost _surrounding_ the front gate just to admire the sight of the handsome guy. Then she decided to approach him, despite what she was wearing. She got through the crowd easily – no one would dare to go against _the_ Nakamoto Maya – and reached him. She hoped he at least remembers her name, or it would be extremely humiliating and reputation-breaking.

She took a deep breath before smiling the best innocent smile she could pull off.

"Kaji-san?" Maya said, "Is that you?"

The blonde turned his head to look at her as if he was thinking. When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he smiled. He was sparkling. She almost went blind.

"Nakamoto-san, am I right?"

Maya smiled happily, knowing that he remembers her, and nodded, "Yep, that's me. What are you doing here, Kaji-san?"

"Oh I'm looking for someone," he said, "Not actually looking – I know she's here – but do you happen to know a girl by the name of-"

"Aoi-kun?"

His head turned to the source of the voice. Maya followed him suit. When he saw the person who just called him, he smiled widely and practically ran to her.

"Kahoko!" he said, kneeling down, taking the violinist's hand, and kissing it lightly, "I haven't seen you in a very long time, my goddess."

There were gasps from all around them. Kahoko's eyes widened for a split second before she controlled herself again, sighing. After a few years of not seeing Aoi, she was quite taken aback by his…overly-chivalrous actions.

"Would you please stop doing that, Aoi-kun?" she said, "It gives people the wrong impression."

"Yes, you're right," Aoi said, chuckling as he stood up, "Well, I haven't done that in a long time."

"W-Wait a second here," Maya interrupted, feeling left out, "Y-You know each other?"

Aoi smiled, "Since high school. Kahoko is such a nice person. I moved to that school _just_ to meet her."

"Are you serious?" Maya said, surprised, "Y-You two…"

"Aoi-kun, your words gives people a wrong impression _as well_," Kahoko said, "We are _not_ dating, if that's what you are thinking, Maya."

"Well, that was the truth, why would I lie about it?" Aoi said, "So you two are friends too, I see. I never expected that."

Maya was offended.

"Of course," she said, laughing what sounded more like a fake laugh, "Why would you expect someone like _me_ to hang out with Miss Model Student? Well. I have class now. Bye."

The two watched Maya stomp off angrily while wondering what got her pissed off.

"Maya's classes are over for the day," Kahoko said, "Where on earth is she going?"

"I have to say, I am surprised to know that you are friends with Nakamoto-san."

"Where did you know her from, Aoi-kun?" Kahoko asked.

"I just met her in a business party a few days ago," Aoi said, "She…seemed to be interested in me."

Everything suddenly clicked in Kahoko's mind.

"So it was you. You were the 'hot guy from Keio' she was talking about," she said, "My thoughts didn't even go that far. No wonder she was angry."

"You forgot about me, how sad," Aoi said in mock sadness.

"Well, I forgot that you're in Keio," Kahoko replied, "I remember _you_, of course."

"I understand though," Aoi said, "Keio is identical to _him_ in your mind, right?"

Kahoko didn't reply, so Aoi just stayed silent as well. Before it turned awkward, though, he started speaking up again.

"Your classes are done, right?" he said, "We really need to get going."

"Going? Where?"

"Secret," Aoi said, giving a playful wink as he opened his car's passenger's seat door for her.

"You're not trying your chances with me again, are you?"

"No, nothing like that, I promise," Aoi said, chuckling, "Just a friendly outing…though a bit far."

Kahoko narrowed her eyes slightly, "What exactly are you talking about?"

Aoi smiled.

"You'll see."

-x-x-x-

Kahoko sighed. Again.

"Why are you sighing so much?" Aoi asked, "If I don't know better I would have thought that you have asthma."

"Aoi-kun," Kahoko started, sighing yet again, for the umpteenth time since they reached their destination, "We are in Yokohama."

"Yes, we are."

"May I know _why_ you brought me here without _my_ permission?" Kahoko said.

"Well, I know you don't have classes tomorrow," Aoi said, "And I called up your boss already – as your brother – and told him you were sick and needs to be off for a while. Oh, he said you should stop working _too_ hard."

"You are _not_ answering my question, Aoi-kun."

"I figured it would do you good to meet your parents once in a while and…" Aoi trailed off, and when Kahoko looked at him, unconvinced, he sighed, "Well, actually, Kanazawa-sensei called me."

"Kanazawa-sensei?" Kahoko asked, raising one eyebrow, "What does Kanazawa-sensei calling you have anything to do with me?"

"He knew that I am the only one with your new contact information," Aoi said, "So he asked me to tell you to come and give some sort of master class to the students participating in this year's concours."

"I don't want to be rude, but wouldn't Tsukimori-kun be a better choice than I am?"

"He's on tour. Kanazawa-sensei said he couldn't contact him. And before you ask, Shimizu-san and Fuyuumi-san are the same. They're busy and no available contacts."

Kahoko paused. "Ryou-kun and Hihara-senpai are closer."

"Hihara-senpai is busy preparing for his final recital. Tsuchiura…well I have no idea why Kanazawa-sensei didn't ask him."

"What about _him_?" Kahoko said, "He's in Japan."

"He's obviously out of question," Aoi replied, "He doesn't even pursue music anymore."

Kahoko sighed.

"Kanazawa-sensei wants you to do it," Aoi said, "You got a scholarship from that famous violinist Kazuyama Kayako and you're trained by one of the best teachers around. You can at least give them some advice."

"Well, I certainly hope I can," Kahoko said, "I wouldn't want to be a nuisance to them."

"Why would you be?" Aoi said, "And you're obviously more experienced. I heard this year's contestants aren't actually that good."

"How would you know?" Kahoko asked.

Aoi chuckled, "My ears. You seem to have forgotten."

"Oh, that's right," Kahoko said, "Well, since I'm already here, I guess it's alright. I just wish you gave me a chance to pack up some clothes."

"I already had some bought for you," Aoi said, "And you should accept them, since I think you wouldn't want to wear your old clothes."

"It's unnecessary, but thank you anyway," Kahoko said.

Aoi just smiled in return, driving the car towards Kahoko's parents' house.

-x-x-x-

"Hino!" Kanazawa said as she entered his office the next day, "What a surprise! What brings you here today?"

"Kanazawa-sensei, she knows that you wanted her to give that master class already," Aoi said.

Kanazawa shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, that's no fun. But I'm glad that you can make it anyway. That guy Kira asked me to find one of the old participants and throw a master class in one night's notice! Good thing I still had Kaji's contact number. If not, I wouldn't be able to reach _any_ of you."

"Why their generation, though?" Aoi asked, "There are other students in the next years' concours."

"They were the most successful," Kanazawa said, shrugging, "Look at the list, they have Tsukimori Len's name among them! The other generations? Not so lucky. Too bad he's on tour. And I knew from the very start that he wouldn't sacrifice his practice time for a bunch of high school kids that can't play as well as he could during his high school days – so he's out of the question."

"Then if I may ask, why me?" Kahoko asked, curious, "Ryou-kun and Hihara-senpai are easier to reach, compared to myself. They are right next door, after all."

"You're the one with a scholarship from Kazuyama Kayako," Kanazawa said matter-of-factly, "And you're being trained by Professor Matsumoto of all the teachers in Japan. What on earth is wrong with your language?"

Kahoko ignored his question, "Then the reason really is that simple. I'm sorry, I have thought too much into this."

"Why would there be anything else?" Kanazawa said, "Alright then. The master class should start in fifteen minutes. Let's get prepared."

They headed to the classroom where the master class will be held in. When they arrived, Kanazawa took a good look at Kahoko.

"Hey, Hino," Kanazawa said, "When did you turn into such a…girl?"

Aoi chuckled while Kahoko smiled, but none answered.

"Well, I certainly missed out on a lot," Kanazawa said, sighing, when he realized he was not going to get his answer, "Those kids should be here any minute. This year we only have five participants in total. They're all in the Music Department."

"Oh? You certainly went back to your old ways," Kahoko said, "But I must say, I'm glad that those Gen Ed students would not have to experience what I did."

"At least you were talented," Kanazawa said, "These students are good, but, well, the quality has gone down since Fuyuumi and Shimizu graduated. Those two were picked for the concours three years in a row."

"No more Tsukimori Len, huh," Aoi said.

"No more of him," Kanazawa said. Just as he finished speaking, the door slid open, revealing five students in Music Department uniforms. "Ah, here they are. Come in, kids, sit down."

"So what's this all about, Kanayan?" a cheerful sounding guy wearing a green tie said, "You said there's going to be a master class."

"There is going to be one," Kanazawa said, "Let me introduce you to Hino Kahoko."

Kahoko stood up and bowed politely to the students, "My name is Hino Kahoko. I was a participant in the concours about five years ago, when I was in my second year of high school. I am a third year student in Tokyo University of the Arts, and I play the violin. It is very nice to meet all of you younger generations."

"Well, you heard her," Kanazawa said, gesturing to Kahoko, "What she left out is that she got a scholarship given by Kazuyama Kayako, a famous violinist that had retired and settled as a teacher in one of the best conservatories in Germany, and that she is trained by Professor Matsumoto, a highly respected violin instructor and critic. Now you go and introduce yourselves."

"Sato Takashi, third year, violin, just like you," said the cheerful guy.

"Nakamura Aria, second year, vocal," the girl sitting next to the cheerful guy said.

"Aria's my girlfriend," Takashi said, "So nobody touch her."

Kahoko chuckled, "I am a female, Sato-kun. I wouldn't be any threat."

"Just saying, for precautions," Takashi said, grinning.

"Maruyama Keiichi," said a blond guy in the corner, "First year, piano."

"Nakagishi Chie," a girl sitting next to Aria said, grinning like Takashi was, "I'm a third year and I play the piano. Nice to meet 'cha."

"And last but not least…" Kanazawa trailed off, signaling for the guy sitting between Chie and Keiichi to speak up.

The guy looked up, "My name is Takahashi Akito. I am currently in my third year, and I play the flute."

Kahoko almost flinched, "Flute?"

"Yes," Akito said, smiling, "Nice to meet you, Hino-san."

"Well, you do not have many variations, do you?" Kahoko said, chuckling, "My generation had all your instruments, except for vocal. Kanazawa-sensei should be able to give a better master class than me in that area. I do not know much about vocal, to be honest."

Kanazawa cleared his throat.

"Well, since the introduction is done, let's get started," he said, "Sato, you go first."

Takashi's face fell. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Kanazawa said, "Who else?"

"Why me?" Takashi said, "I play the violin like her, can't I go last?"

"No, because 'you play the violin like her' you should go first," Kanazawa said, "Get on it, play the song you chose for the next round."

"Fine…"

Without realizing, three hours had passed and all the participants have had their turn performing and being 'coached' by Kahoko. They all left the room happily with a new knowledge and some useful suggestions. Kanazawa had thanked Kahoko so sincerely it freaked them out. Apparently Kira had scared him pretty badly.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Aoi said as they got out of the school and into his car, "I haven't been here in years."

"Me neither," Kahoko said, "I actually miss this place a little."

"Do you want to go somewhere before we go back?" Aoi offered.

"That sounds alright," Kahoko said, smiling, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about…Rinkai Park?" Aoi said, "I haven't been there in a while and I think you can use some amusement right now."

Kahoko smiled, "Well, then, we shall go there."

"You know, Kahoko," Aoi said, "You don't need to put up that façade of yours in front of me."

Kahoko paused for a while before she smiled grimly.

"I know."

-x-x-x-

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Azuma said, not looking up from the documents he was checking.

"Good afternoon, Azuma-niisama," Miyabi greeted after she opened the door and shut it again, "Are you busy?"

"No, it's alright," Azuma said, smiling as he put his pen down, "Have a seat."

Miyabi sat on the chair in front of desk.

"You seem to have a lot of documents to check, onii-sama," Miyabi said, "What are they about?"

"Hanabi-neesama's proposal," Azuma said, "It seems like obaa-sama accepted her idea."

"Obaa-sama actually accepted it?" Miyabi said, surprised, "I didn't think she would."

"Hanabi-neesama had always been obaa-sama's favorite," Azuma said, "I wasn't surprised at all."

"Well, Hanabi-neesama may be her favorite," Miyabi said, "But Kahoko-san? Not so much."

"She would use _anything_ that would profit her," Azuma said.

"True enough," Miyabi said, "Speaking about Kahoko-san, will she be invited to your engagement party?"

"Of course," Azuma said, "She is an old friend of mine who is also acquainted to Ayano-chan. And to add to that, she will soon be a member of our company."

"All the more reason to invite her," Miyabi said, "But won't it be awkward? I mean… With all that happened, would she even _come_?"

"She will," Azuma said, looking at the paper he was reading, "Hanabi-neesama arranged for her to perform a piece in the party."

"Did she decide the piece?" Miyabi said, "I want to know what she's going to play."

"Obviously not anything like Apres un Reve," Azuma said, "It's an engagement party, a supposedly happy event. She wouldn't play a piece that discourages the happy couple."

"Well, this '_couple'_ includes _you_," Miyabi said, "She does have reason to discourage the 'happy couple'."

Azuma sighed, "Miyabi, you pry into other people's business too much."

"I want my brother to be happy, that's all," Miyabi replied, before standing up, "Well, I already have what I needed. I'll see you later, Azuma-niisama."

Azuma gave her a smile in reply. She turned around and went out of the office room.

'_I should pay her a visit.'_

-x-x-x-

Two days later, Miyabi arrived 'too early' for her classes.

She knew that Kahoko had classes in early morning that day, but she didn't know where she was. That was why she was walking around the Music Faculty, trying to find her. Luckily, she walked into the vocalist who used to be Azuma's student – or something like that – in Building A. She didn't remember her name, though.

"Miyabi-sama?" the vocalist, Kashiwagi Chinatsu, said, a wide smile on her face, "What are you doing here in the Music Faculty?"

"Oh, good morning," Miyabi replied, giving her best smile, "I am looking for a violinist named Hino Kahoko. Do you happen to know her, by any chance?"

"Of course I know her, Miyabi-sama, everybody does," Chinatsu said, chuckling, "Who _doesn't_ know The Crying Angel?"

"Well then, did you see her today?" Miyabi said, "I really don't know where to find her."

"When I saw her she was up in the third floor," Chinatsu said, "She was in the student's lounge with the Nishikados and Nakamoto Maya. Just go up those stairs until you're in the third floor and turn right from there. Don't turn left, that one's the _teacher's_ lounge."

"Alright," Miyabi said, smiling, "Thank you very much, Kashiwagi-san."

"It's no problem, Miyabi-sama," Chinatsu said, "Well, I…have to get going."

Miyabi just smiled as the vocalist walks off. She followed her instructions and arrived in the student's lounge. True enough, she found Kahoko sitting on one of the sofas with the Nishikado siblings and Maya. She smiled and walked into the lounge, ignoring the stares the music students gave. She wasn't a familiar face, and she _knew_ she was beautiful. She stopped right next to Kahoko and her group of musicians.

"Good morning, Kahoko-san," she started, catching Kahoko's attention. Kahoko looked surprised.

"M-Miyabi-chan?" Kahoko said, and realizing she stuttered, she took a deep breath and spoke again, "Well, what brings you here to the Music Faculty? We are so far in the other side of the campus."

"Oh, I came here to give you this," Miyabi said, taking out the invitation for the engagement party and handed it to Kahoko, "It's for Azuma-niisama's engagement party. I'm sure he had talked to you about it."

"Ah, he did," Kahoko said, reading the contents of the invitation. The envelope was an exquisite royal purple, and the card was white with gold linings. Definitely suited for Azuma's expensive taste.

"And Hanabi-neesama has contacted you about the proposal, no?" Miyabi continued, "It was accepted, and thus you will perform at the engagement party as well."

"Oh, it was accepted?" Kahoko said, smiling, "Pass on my congratulations to your sister, will you? I haven't heard about the performance, but I will prepare for it. Do you have any requests?"

"As long as it isn't a sad piece, it's fine," Miyabi said, chuckling, "It _is_ a happy event, after all."

Kahoko's smile almost fell, "Of course. I will find a suitable piece."

"That's great," Miyabi said, "Oh, you can bring your boyfriend there along to the party as well."

"Nishikado-senpai isn't my boyfriend," Kahoko said, smiling, "I don't have a lot of time in my schedule to fit in a relationship."

'_Or you're still in love with my brother,'_ Miyabi thought. "Well, my class would start soon and I have a long way to go, so please excuse me."

"I'll see you soon, Miyabi-chan."

Miyabi smiled and left the lounge, heading to her own faculty's area.

-x-x-x-

"Who was that, Kaho?" Mizuki asked as soon as Miyabi walked out of the door, "A friend?"

"Yes," Kahoko answered, "She's from the Arts Faculty."

"She doesn't look like the artsy type," Shinichi said, "She looks as feminine and graceful as you. Aren't art students messy and stuff?"

"I believe she is studying aesthetics," Kahoko said.

"Well, that explains it," Shinichi said, "Is she single? She's really beautiful."

"She is."

"Single or beautiful?"

"Both," Kahoko answered simply.

"I thought you were only interested in Kahoko, Shinichi," Maya said, "Well, what's this engagement party about?"

"Oh, my high school friend is getting engaged," Kahoko said, "He is Miyabi-chan's brother."

"Brother?" Mizuki said, suddenly interested, "Is he hot? Or does she have any other brothers?"

"I don't know if he's hot to your standards, but he is definitely beautiful," Kahoko said, "And her other brothers are already married."

"Oh man," Mizuki said, obviously disappointed, "But how can a guy be beautiful? What's up with your wording?"

"If you see him you would use the same word I used," Kahoko said, "Ah, and when I think about it, Aoi-kun might be there at the party as well. Do you want to come along, Maya?"

Maya was a bit taken aback by the sudden mention of Aoi. "Eh… Kaji-san would be there?"

"Well, he was an old friend of his as well," Kahoko said, "And he would definitely be there if I'm performing. He has this sort of obsession towards my music. It has been like that for a while."

"Wait, wait," Shinichi interrupted, "Who's 'Aoi-kun'?"

"Kaji Aoi, a medical student from Keio who happens to be extremely _gorgeous_," Maya explained, "And also Kahoko's high school friend…not more. At least that's what she said. You and I still have hope, Shinichi-kun."

"Kaho is definitely not interested in you though, nii-san," Mizuki said, laughing, "Best of luck for you, Maya-nee. Can I come along too? Gorgeous people have gorgeous friends, right?"

"I can get you to be my accompanist," Kahoko said, while Mizuki murmured a 'yes', "I'll just contact Hanabi-san."

"Who's this Hanabi person anyway?" Maya asked, "That girl also mentioned a Hanabi."

"Hanabi-san? She's Miyabi-chan's older sister and head of the new music agency their company plan to start," Kahoko said, "As soon as I finish my education I will debut professionally with her company."

"WHAT?" Maya said – her eyes as wide as saucers, "You have a debut contract?"

"Yes, it was only decided recently," Kahoko said, "And she didn't know whether her proposal will be accepted or not."

"That's great, Kaho!" Maya said, "You have your whole future planned right in front of you! Look at me, I don't even know what I'll do after I graduate – and I'm in my last year, too!"

"I thought you were going to inherit your dad's record label," Shinichi said, "Wasn't that why you went to this uni in the first place?"

"Well, yeah, but still…" Maya said, "If _I_ can get a debut contract it would be so cool…"

"Start building your connections," Kahoko said, "I met Hanabi-san because of Kazuyama Kayako-san."

"But I don't have anyone great like Kazuyama Kayako to give me a scholarship, and I don't have a famous instructor to teach me either," Maya said, "All I have is my dad's record label. I'll just end up working backstage."

"Well, maybe you can find some people in the engagement party," Kahoko said, smiling.

-x-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

Umm yeah. I think that's all for this chapter =.= Only around 5k, sorry. It's just ANOTHER filler, a transition between the introductions and the DRAMA. Yes, drama. I love drama. Yay! \m/

I have nothing to say either in the AN. So, you know the drill. Please review, anon accepted, languages: English or Bahasa, no flames – just constructive criticism.

THANK YOU FOR READING :) I will finish up with TBR's first chapter if you give me A LOT OF REVIEWS *winks*


End file.
